


Scratching an Itch

by ProteinBlob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aang out on Avatar Business, Acceptance, After Book 3, Again Sorry Aang, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Break Up, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Cucking, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dinner Date somewhat, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Really Sorry Aang, Romance, Vaginal Sex, bathhouse, commission, getting caught, sorry aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Aang is out of town on Avatar business, leaving Sokka and Katara back in Ba Sing Se. What happens when the two siblings find themselves alone, and curiosity takes hold of them?
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Just Consider

A sigh left Katara as she sat out in the garden by herself. She found herself occupied with staring at the turtle ducks in the pond. Why did Aang have to leave her all alone? He knew that she was just as competent as him, but he insisted it was ‘Avatar business’. It felt absolutely unfair, but at the same time, she couldn’t really protest.

They were currently in Ba Sing Se, the Earth King insisting that they stay with him during the duration of their stay, leaving the wide estate as their oyster. It had been nearly three months since the day of Sozin’s comet, and it felt like just the right time to relax. It was Katara and her brother at the palace now, with Zuko on Firelord duty, Toph with her metalbending school, even Suki was out with the Kyoshi warriors.

Right now, Sokka was getting some sword training in – Toph helped him find his meteor sword after the huge battle– not too far away from where Katara was relaxing. It definitely gave her something stimulating to look at aside from turtle ducks.

She couldn’t help it, it was the most interesting thing to look at there, she watched as the young man kept slashing the air with his sword, grunting softly as he did. He really has become a bit of a pro at it. Why did he decide to do it with his shirt off, though?

Katara kept watching as he slashed in the direction of some wooden dummies, her eyes tracing his figure as she did. She couldn’t help but focus in on the faint scars and cuts along his form. He really had been through so much in their adventure, hasn’t he? It was even more evident the more she took in his toned physique, sweat running down his body and flying off with every sudden move he had.

The young woman started to become more and more invested in his training, him being unaware of her watching, it seems. Eventually his hair became undone, no doubt the result of all his sudden moves.

She often forgot about how skilled he was with a blade, given that prior he was using a boomerang. She was just happy that he could feel useful in the team, despite his lack of bending. Not that she thought any less of him for it, but it was good that he no longer thought himself as useless. It brought a smile to her face.

No longer did Katara see the immature, whiny, sexist boy she lived with a year prior, but a man. A rather strapping man at that.

Katara gasped softly, catching herself as that thought slipped in her head. Though, she couldn’t exactly deny that he did improve quite a bit physically. But she knew that she couldn’t be thinking that about her brother.

Regardless, she kept watching him, watching as he cleanly sliced one of the dummies in half, causing a brief panic in the young man, which made her chuckle. Sometimes he didn’t know his own strength, it seemed.

He seemed relieved when he noticed the other wooden dummies in the storage shed; which served to motivate him to practice more.

She decided that that was enough however, as she got up from her spot, glancing at the turtle ducks that hopped out of the pond, following their mama into a bush.

She started making her way back towards the main building, deciding that now would be a good time to get a bath in the day. She hummed softly as she headed towards the bath house.

Sokka had chopped through almost ten dummies before he felt that he had worked up enough of a sweat. He leaned against a tree, wiping his sweaty brow as he was catching his breath.

“Managed to go through ten, let’s see if I can’t top that later.” He remarked, looking down at his sword as he said that. He promptly sheathed the blade before grabbing his shirt. He didn’t feel like putting it on, so he slung it around his neck before heading inside. He didn’t mind giving the servants a little show.

He made his way inside the building, occasionally passing by some of the servants there, who couldn’t help but stare at the shirtless young man. Sokka couldn’t help but feel at home here. Sure, he missed Suki a lot, but he understood she had her own duties in the Fire Nation. Plus, he couldn’t just leave Katara alone while Aang was gone.

After asking for directions, Sokka eventually found the bath house, but as soon as he stepped in, he could hear the sounds of someone else in there before him.

Being the adventurous and curious young man he was, he slowly and carefully stepped outside the bath entrance, taking a peek inside.

His face immediately flushed red, seeing that it was Katara, completely naked as she stood by a tub of warm water. He remained as quiet as he could, trying to pull himself away from staring at her, and failing to do so.

Katara hovered a small orb of water from the tub, above her head. She let the water slowly trickle down her hair and body. She took extra care to make sure she got as much of her body soaked as she could. She seemed unaware of her brother admiring her.

Sokka bit his lip as he stared, unable to move from his spot. Was Katara always so damn sexy? Urgh, keep it together, Sokka! Suki would kill you if she saw you like this! And Katara too.

But he did have to admit, Katara was starting to develop into a fine, young woman. Even if he could only see her back at the moment, he could tell that she was maturing well. God, he sounded like a real creep, but he knew what he was saying.

Suddenly, Katara turned around, seeing Sokka in the doorway, her face flushed red as he saw him.

“Sokka? What are you doing?” She asked the young man, who suddenly stiffened up as he was noticed. He cleared his throat, standing stiffly as he tried to hide his arousal, looking away from her.

“I was, trying to find the baths, yeah. Sorry about that.” He started to walk away, hoping that he could get away from it.

Katara sighed lowly, “Sokka, come on, we’ve seen each other naked before. Just come in here.”

Sokka found himself even more flustered and confused. Katara was being unusually calm about this. He should just insist that he use another bath.

He turned around, still not quite looking at her as he stepped into the room. “Are you sure? I mean, I can go to another room if you prefer.”

Katara chuckled softly, “Come on, Sokka, don’t be weird. It’s just us, anyway.”

Despite his conscience telling him not to do it, Sokka obliged, quickly stripping out of his remaining clothes and setting them on a counter near the entrance. He did his best to relax as he made his way over to the bath, hoping that he could at least try and hide his hardness from Katara.

He glanced back over to her, watching the other casually run water down her body in front of the young man. She was unaware of what she was doing to him. He did his best to just focus on himself, humming softly as he washed his own hair and body clean. Still, he would take glances at Katara, not getting caught in the process.

She really had shaped up over the past year, and it was hardly a surprise given what the two of them had experienced. He couldn’t help but think back to all those times where Katara was kicking ass, making the young man smile as he remembered fondly on them.

“Sokka? Sokka, you okay?” Katara spoke, snapping the other out of his daze as he looked in her direction.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured, turning away from her as he looked down at the water, rubbing himself with soap.

He started to hear wet footsteps getting closer to him, making Sokka tense up. They stopped right behind him.

“You’re being really weird, are you okay?” Katara asked, crouching down beside him outside the tub.

“I’m fine, Katara.” He assured flatly, pressing his legs together to try and hide his hardness.

She couldn’t help but glance down, however, noting the hard shaft that was submerged in the water. Sokka really had grown, hasn’t he?

“…Alright, I just don’t want you to feel weird around me.” Katara backed away towards where she was ‘showering’, continuing to let the water run down her body.

Sokka looked back once more, deciding that he couldn’t take anymore and quickly cleaned himself up before stepping out of the tub and heading to the exit.

“Oh, Sokka, I was wondering if you’d like to explore the city with me.” Katara turned around, facing her brother, still naked.

It took all the young man had to concentrate on Katara’s face. He thought about it for a few seconds. Maybe going with Katara in a casual setting could help Sokka clear his head.

“I mean, if you want to.” Katara shrugged.

“…Sure, I’m fine with that.” Sokka answered, seeing Katara’s face light up.

“Thanks, Sokka. I’ll see you in a bit.” She turned back to the wall, continuing to wash herself up, all the while Sokka rushed out and towards his room to get ready.

He paced his room, massaging his temples as he tried to clear his head. This was just going to be a day out with your sister. There’s nothing weird that’s going to happen or anything. Eventually, he sat down on the bed, fully clothed as he waited for his sister.

He kept scolding himself that he should not be thinking of Katara in such a way, and yet, he couldn’t help but think back to the bath earlier. She looked so gorgeous, even if he knew that it was wrong. He just needed to keep his cool, this was just a day out with your sibling.

A knock at the door snapped Sokka out of his thoughts.

“Sokka! You ready?” Katara asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I am!” He replied, getting up to answer it. He pulled back the door, seeing Katara waiting there. He relaxed himself, it was just Katara, it was gonna be alright.

“Ready to go?” She asks, taking a step back to let Sokka pass her. She watched him step out, already making his way down the hall, his arms stretched behind his head.

“Yup! Where were you thinking of going?” He asked, looking back to see her walking beside him.

“Oh, there’s this one restaurant that I’ve wanted to try! The Earth King said the food there is great, and that he’s willing to give us some money to use around here.” She informed, watching the other’s lips stretch into a smile.

“Sure hope it’s a lot, cuz I’m definitely craving some meat right about now.” He smirked, glancing at Katara, who just rolled her eyes.

“Is that really all you can think about with food?” She teased, nudging his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s damn good and you know it.” He retorted, hearing the other chuckle as they kept on their way out of the grounds of the estate and towards the main city.

The two walked around town, taking note of some locations they had visited prior during their adventure, Katara pointing out some of them, with Sokka bringing up how they had been chased down certain alleyways. She would scold him for being so negative, only for him to retort that he was simply stating facts. Regardless, the two were having a fun day out, even stopping by a few weapons shops to sate Sokka’s curiosity, not that he felt he could improve from his meteor sword.

Eventually, it was almost sunset, and the two were heading toward the high-class restaurant the Earth King recommended. They were met with some opposition, with the staff saying they weren’t the right type of crowd there, but as soon as they showed that they had the Earth King’s blessing, they instantly became rather understanding and eager to please. Katara even called them kiss-asses under her breath, making Sokka nearly burst out in laughter as they were brought to a table.

They sat opposite one another before being given menus and cups of tea, the waiters stepping back and giving the two some space.

“Wow, I can’t believe the Earth King would recommend such a snobby place.” Sokka commented, looking through the menu.

“I mean, it’s not too surprising given he’s royalty.” Katara commented, looking through the menu as well, noting the looks the two were getting from other, more refined and uppity-looking patrons. Honestly, Katara wanted to just bend all their fancy water in their faces. But she just focused on the menu at what she was planning on getting.

“See anything you like?” She glanced over at her brother, who was still looking.

“The roasted venison-beef sounds pretty good.” He answered, looking over at Katara, a terse look on her face.

“Oh, come on, don’t gimme that look.” He retorted.

“I mean, I figured maybe you were man enough to try something besides meat.” She teased with a smirk.

“Nice try, sis, but I’m not falling for that again. Besides, I do eat my vegetables.”

“Yeah, when they’re grilled with pork.”

“It still counts!” He replied back, not noticing the scornful gaze of most of the other patrons.

Sokka was lucky that he didn’t let these people’s judgmental looks deter him from acting the way he wanted. That was definitely one thing about Sokka that she was glad didn’t change.

“Whatever you say.” Katara rolled her eyes dramatically, looking back at the menu. “I’m probably going to get the vegetable dumplings.” She said, setting her menu down, taking a sip of her drink. The waiter came by and took their orders and menus, walking away after refilling their cups.

Unfortunately, Katara could catch wind of some of the conversation around her.

“I can’t believe they would allow common folk here. If you want my opinion, the Earth King is starting to lose his sense of refinement.” One of the older ladies said.

“Oh, no doubt. Besides, they’re clearly water tribe folk, I hear they screw their own siblings.” A man sitting in front of her joked, making both of them laugh condescendingly.

Katara’s grip on the mug tightened, the green liquid inside starting to rise and ripple slightly.

“Sis.” Sokka reached a hand over to rest on her shoulder. They both locked eyes, a look of concern on the young man’s face.

“Just try to relax. Forget what they’re saying, they don’t matter. It’s just us here.” He tried to assure the young woman, watching her take a breath and set her drink down.

“I know. But it’s just kind of hard to enjoy it when people here are like this.” She whispered.

“Yeah, these people are jerks.” Sokka added, hearing Katara chuckle softly.

“They really are.” She agreed, relaxing in her chair as she took a breath, now waiting for their food to arrive.

“Sorry, I’ve been acting weird tonight.” Katara apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

“It’s no big deal, I mean you saw me earlier, I was acting pretty weird too.” Shrugged Sokka, briefly thinking back to the bath house.

Katara remembered back as well, her eyes glancing to the side as she recalled how stiff and awkward Sokka was acting back then. Maybe she was laying it on a little too thick before?

“…I’m sorry if I made you feel weird earlier.” She said, getting the other’s attention.

“I understand we’re not little kids anymore, so us bathing together would feel weird.”

He was silent for a couple of seconds, looking down at his drink awkwardly, he began thinking once more about the sight of the other fully nude. Dammit, and he had already gone through the day without thinking about it prior. Now he was feeling weird all over again.

“I-It’s fine, sis. Really.” He assured as he took a sip of his tea, glad that the table was hiding his hardness. As much as he would deny it, he couldn’t help but find the other attractive.

Katara didn’t know why, but she felt a bit discouraged at hearing Sokka casually shoot down what happened earlier. Did she want him to say something about it? Did she want him to…look at her like that?

Now she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if their time in the bath house together took a more…exciting turn.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the waiter finally brought them their food, setting a tray of venison-beef in front of Sokka, marinated with grilled vegetables. Katara got her dumplings in a bowl. A plate of tray with some bread sat in the middle of them.

“Enjoy your meal.” The waiter said flatly before leaving the two be.

Sokka’s eyes widened at the meal before him, wasting no time as he began to dig in. Katara followed suit as she grabbed her chopsticks, picking up one of the dumplings and popping it in her mouth.

She let out a pleased hum as she tasted it. The Earth King was right, this did taste pretty good! Granted, the atmosphere could take some getting used to. She looked back at Sokka, watching as the young man patiently took more bites of his meat, conveniently avoiding the veggies around it.

It was almost cute that he avoided them at first, but she knew he was smart and thorough enough to come back to them later. She focused on her own food for now, occasionally sipping her drink as she did.

The two ate silently for a while, meaning they could catch more of what the other restaurant goers were saying about them. Most of them were negative, but neither of them cared.

Sokka was the first to say something. “I’m…I’m really sorry that Aang left you here.”

Katara hummed, turning to the other, as she swallowed what was in her mouth. “…It’s alright. I mean, it is Avatar business, guess he knows more about it than I do.” She said with some bite in her voice, looking down at her food, prodding the remaining dumplings with her chopsticks.

“Still, it seems pretty unfair that he did that. And that’s coming from me.” He teased with a soft chuckle. Katara didn’t really respond.

“…You know you didn’t have to come along. You could try and stay with Suki if you wanted.” Katara assured, hearing Sokka let out a sigh.

“I couldn’t just leave you out here by yourself. Besides, Suki can totally take care of herself.” He assured her, taking another bite of his meat.

She sighed softly as she took a sip of her tea, “I guess I just…I never realized how alone I would feel without Aang here.”

Sokka stared at her, concerned as he finished chewing up his food.

“Well, I’m here for ya.” He assured earnestly. “Anything you need, I’ll be here.”

Katara felt her heart skip a beat, seeing the genuine look in the other’s eyes. Why was she feeling like this for Sokka of all people? At the same time, however, it felt…nice.

“…Th-Thanks, Sokka. I’m happy to hear that.” She nodded with a smile, turning back to her food before popping another dumpling in her mouth.

The two of them eventually finished their meals, paying for it and leaving quite a large tip, despite how tense and uncomfortable they felt around the other customers and staff. They walked off and away from the restaurant, heading back to the palace as they did. It was already nighttime by this point, the shops and buildings lighting their lanterns and the moon shining above them.

Sokka looked relaxed and full, a content smile on his face as they walked together. Katara, however, looked lost in thought, glancing occasionally at Sokka as they soon arrived in front of the palace. They were allowed in, the two of them now in the courtyard.

“…Hey, Sokka?”

He looked over at the other, giving a hum, “Yeah?”

“Uh, could you come with me for a bit? There’s something I gotta talk to you about.” He then took his hand, starting to lead him to the garden, where she knew there wouldn’t be anyone there.

Sokka let out a soft, surprised yelp, not expecting this to be how their day out would go. What did she wanna talk about? Soon enough, they were behind the gazebo in the garden, watching as Katara made sure that there was no one around. There were no lights on, meaning the two of them could only rely on the moon for illumination.

After checking if the coast was clear, the young woman turned to face her brother.

“Sokka…” She started, stalling for a few seconds. She could see the other waiting in anticipation.

“…Katara, what’s wrong? I get the restaurant wasn’t the best, but you gotta learn to let people say what they say.”

“It’s not about that, Sokka. It’s about…earlier today.” She confessed, looking to the side, clasping her hands together.

Sokka’s face flushed red, knowing exactly what she meant.

“Oh…well, like I said, I’m not mad or anything. I’ll just take baths without you.”

“No, Sokka!” She suddenly shouted, making the other jump a bit.

“I…Sokka, you said that you want to be with me and help me as much as you can, right?” She asked, stepping closer to the young man.

“Uh, yeah. Why? Katara, what’s the big-“ He didn’t have time to ask as suddenly, he could feel the lips of the other shove against his own. His eyes widened in surprised and his heart was racing faster and faster as he felt her pull him in for the kiss. They started to close as he started to lean against her.

Katara moaned softly against him, her body relaxing as he felt the other against her. She could feel his chest press against her own. She wrapped her arms around the other’s neck, relieved that he began to reciprocate the sudden, raunchy act.

Sokka relaxed against her, kissing his sister back as his hands reached down to wrap around her waist. His mind was racing, telling him to stop and pull away. This was his sister, and he shouldn’t be embracing her like this. Not only that, but he has a girlfriend already!

She knew how wrong this was, and she knew that Sokka knew it as well. Yet here they were embracing and kissing each other under the stars, trying to keep their kiss going as long as they could, lest they pull back and see their faces.

Yet, it was Sokka that ran out of air first, gasping hotly as he opened his eyes slightly, looking down at his sister’s face. He didn’t anything for a bit, only catching his breath as he held her close.

Katara waited for him to speak, something, even him saying how wrong and insane it was, despite him clearly having run with himself earlier.

“K…Katara…” He exhaled, his eyes uncertain and his mouth agape.

“I saw in the bath how hard you were for me~” Katara grinned up at him, “I didn’t know you thought me in that way, Sokka.”

“I…I wasn’t trying to stare at you, Katara. I just-“

“Sokka, it’s okay.” Katara assured softly, one of her hands resting on his chest.

“I…I’ve been feeling rather…pent up since Aang left. We’ve never had much sex before, honestly. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t…craving something~”

Her other hand reached down the other’s hardness in his pants, Katara glancing down at it with a grin.

“Feels like you’re thinking the same thing~”

Sokka bit his lip, feeling Katara caressing his growing erection, all the while she began slipping her hand under his shirt, feeling his chiseled abs and chest.

He knew he had to pull away, pull away and run from this. And yet he remained there, letting Katara do what she wanted. Sweat ran down his brow as he wondered why he felt less opposed to this.

Katara eventually pulled her hand down the other’s pants, gripping his bare erection softly, slowly stroking it. She relished in the other’s whimpers and moans as she looked him in the eye.

“We can make each other feel good, Sokka.” She assured, her other hand now reaching for her robes, pulling one side back to show her bare breast to the other, a smile on her face as she did.

Sokka gritted his teeth, feeling the other’s strokes as he bucked lightly against her.

“K-Katara~” He moaned softly, hands bunched, and his eyes strained partly closed. It felt amazing, cathartic even. He knew that he wanted to keep this going, that he wanted to just surrender to pleasure and ecstasy. And he knew that Katara wanted him to feel good as he made her.

“N-No!” Suddenly Sokka pulled away from the other, taking a few steps back as he no longer felt the other’s touches.

Katara stood there, covering herself back up, disappointed confusion on her face as she looked back at him, watching as he tried to adjust himself.

“Katara, you know we can’t do this, right?” He asked, trying to tuck himself back so that it wasn’t obvious he was erect.

“Why not? If we’re both enjoying it, we can do what we want. Did you not enjoy it?” She asked, expecting him to deny.

“I…” He took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes as he took a step closer “…I was enjoying it. But Katara, we’re both in relationships already. Not only that, we’re brother and sister.”

Katara did her best to hide her confused frustration. She knew just as much as he did that he was enjoying it. But at the same time, she knew she couldn’t force him into it, and didn’t want to.

She took a deep breath, looking down at the ground for a second, then back at him. “Alright.” She complied. “But I mean…the offer still stands.” She said, watching as Sokka began to walk back towards the main palace building, no doubt back to his room.

Katara let out a huff, waiting a few minutes before heading back as well. Lest she make Sokka feel more awkward than he probably did right now.

She did her best to hide her frustration, but her slight slouch almost gave it away. Thankfully, no servants or anyone pointed it out.

Katara walked past Sokka’s room, as she always did to get to her’s, until a sound stopped her in her tracks.

She could hear very faint grunting and moaning from Sokka’s room, as well as rhythmic slapping of skin.

After a few seconds, she continued back to her room, not sure whether to feel upset, annoyed, or just shame.


	2. Just Let it Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara talk about what happened last night.

Sokka sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor as he did. He had just woken up, thinking about what happened last night.

Katara really did say that she was okay with having sex with him. He wasn’t sure what to think. How long had she thought this way? Does she not like Aang anyore that way? Why was he actually interested in it?

He was in a relationship too, plus they were brother and sister; and yet, he couldn’t help but find himself intrigued in what would result from this. The idea was so thrilling, his face was red just from thinking about it.

Katara beneath her as he caressed her hips, looking into her eyes as she laid naked beneath him. His lips hovering above hers before pressing against hers as he pushes himself inside-

Sokka now was dealing with his first ‘problem’ of the morning, a groan escaping him as he reached down to ‘take care’ of it. He failed to not think of Katara as he did.

Meanwhile, Katara was heading down to the dining room, feeling embarrassed by how she was acting last night. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed them at least. She was now sitting in the dining area with a plate of platypus bear egg omelet, watching as Bosco played with one of his toy balls.

She stared at the strange creature, watching it roll around on the floor as it tried digging its claws and teeth into it. Katara took a bite of her food, a neutral look on her face.

“Morning.”

Katara looked up to see Sokka standing beside her, his expression just as flat as hers.

“Morning.” Katara returned, doing her best to not react or anything to his presence.

All she could do was hope that Sokka would pretend last night didn’t happen, save her the embarrassment of what she did.

She saw him take a seat beside her, making the water bender tense slightly. What was he going to do?

“…There’s breakfast in the other room.” Katara said, glancing at her brother.

“I know. I just…Katara, I want to talk.” He rest his hands on the table, clasped.

“What’s there to talk about?” She asked, taking a forkful of omelet in her mouth

“Katara, please.” He could hear the other sigh, before she set her plate down and turning to face him.

“Sokka, you don’t need to bring it up. I get it. I won’t bring it up ever again.”

He grits his teeth, feeling slightly infuriated. “Just listen to me, please!” He almost shouted, getting Bosco’s attention as the bear laid on his belly, turned toward the two.

Katara jumped a bit in surprise, staring at his brother worriedly.

“…Alright, fine. But let’s talk in private, okay?” She whispered, watching him nod.

“Right.”

He then turned back to the bear with a stern expression, prompting the large creature to go back playing.

The two of them left the dining hall in a hurry, back to the living quarters. Sokka brought Katara into his room, making sure no one was following them or anything before locking the door.

Katara couldn’t help but notice the small waste basket that had a few towels in it, no doubt from what Sokka was doing to himself. Not that she cared.

“Alright, what is it?” Katara crossed her arms, taking the liberty to sit on his bed.

Sokka leaned against the wall with a soft sigh, “…It’s about last night.”

“Figured that was obvious.” Katara remarked tersely, “I told you, Sokka, I don’t want you to keep bringing it up. I’m sure you made yourself very clear. I promise not to talk about it anymore or tell anyone.”

“That’s just it! I’m…I’m still thinking about it…” Sokka confessed, looking down at the floor, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Katara cocked an eyebrow, interested yet surprised. “What do you mean ‘still thinking about it’? Like…you wanna do it?”

He groaned softly, “Maybe? I dunno. There’s a lot of things to consider here, and you know it.”

“You’re not wrong.” Katara said, starting to lean back on the bed as she kept an eye on him. She could feel herself becoming more interested and anxious to hear what he was saying. She hoped that he really did change his mind.

“…I still love Suki, you know?” He said, watching the other’s expression try and not tense up. “Do you not love Aang anymore?”

She knew this was a question that would come out, a sigh escaping her as she sat up to explain.

“I…I still love Aang too, and I do want to be with him. But…he’s been gone for so long, and I have…needs, Sokka. And I’m sure you do too.” She glanced at the waste basket once more. No doubt Sokka understood why she did.

“Not only that, but…we’re siblings, Katara. It’s just weird and wrong.”

“Why’s that?” She asked tersely, “Sokka, I get where you’re coming from, but incest isn’t exactly bad. As long as we’re both willing and eager, it shouldn’t matter.”

“But what if people find out?!”

“Then we don’t tell anyone. Simple as that.” Katara shrugged, confidently as she watched Sokka clutch his face.

“You don’t…you don’t get it, Katara.”

She groaned softly, “You’re afraid of proving those people back there right, aren’t you?” She asked, watching as he turned his head up to look her in the eye.

“I get you’re nervous or anxious about this, Sokka. But I…I really do care about you, and I want you to feel happy.”

She started to get on her feet, stepping closer to him.

“I always want you to feel good and happy, ya know? Like always.” She stopped in front of him.

Sokka let out a low hum, looking the other in the eyes, glancing down her body briefly before going back up. Was he really going to do this? He knew it was downhill from here if he accepted.

“I…I want to give it a try.”

He could almost hear the smile the other had, now feeling her hand rest on his shoulder.

“Are you sure, Sokka. I don’t want you to feel like you have to. Really.” She just wanted to be sure that he was one hundred percent behind this.

He took a breath, looking her in the eyes, “I do. I just…wanna take it slow.” He reached over to clutch her shoulder lightly.

“How slow?” She asked warily, unsure what he was meaning by that.

“I just…I’m sorry, but I don’t just jump into…sex. I wanna build up to it.”

Katara resisted rolling her eyes, not wanting to take any chances in losing Sokka, “Fine, but what do you have in mind for us now then?”

“I mean, we can still touch each other and stuff, I just wanna hold off until I’m ready.”

Katara couldn’t help but smirk, “Is that what you said to Suki too?” She held back laughter as she saw the flustered, annoyed look on his face.

“I’m serious! Can we just…like start with kissing and whatever? I’m fine with anything else, I just…don’t wanna put it in yet…” He crossed his arms in a huff, looking down at the floor.

Katara couldn’t help but giggle, taking a step back from him as she did.

“Alright. I’m willing to give it a shot.” She already began undoing her outfit in front of him, noting the other’s surprised look on his face.

“A-Already?!”

“Earlier the better, right?~” She chuckled, her chest exposed to him, “Besides, I’m sure you’re ‘hungry’, aren’t you?~”

Sokka bit his lip, staring at the other’s chest as he took a step closer, feeling himself get more aroused at the sight.

Katara kept taking her clothes off, dropping her robe to the flor before reaching down to undo her loin cloth. In the next moment, the young woman was fully nude.

Sokka couldn’t help but stare, even though he’d seen it yesterday, he found himself amazed at the sight of her proud, naked form. Her toned, dark physique, her shaven sunt, and her perky tits had Sokka hooked in.

“See something you like?~ Don’t keep me waiting, I’m all yours~.” She almost begged, watching as Sokka rest his hands on her hips, bringing him over to the bed and setting her down there.

Sokka was next in taking off his own clothes, tossing his shirt and shorts to the side, his hardness free as he looked down at Katara, who had an excited grin on her face.

Already he wanted to plow her into the mattress, but he knew he had to hold back for now. Instead, he reached his hand up to set on her chest, his thumbs resting on the other’s bare, dark brown nipples before slowly caressing them.

Katara let out a soft whimper at the warm, firm touch. Biting her lip, she tried to hold them back, but failed. Her face was flushed as she arched lightly against the other, her womanhood becoming wetter by the second.

“Holy shit, Katara…” He whispered, his member throbbing and rutting against her thigh. His heart was racing faster and faster as he looked down at the other’s face.

“Mmm~ Y-You like this, Sokka?~” She asked, spreading her legs slightly more for him, hoping he would walk out on what he said earlier and fuck her.

“You’re beautiful.” He said bluntly, feeling her nipples getting hard under his thumbs.

Katara’s face went red, not expecting such an earnest, direct compliment. “Uh, thanks. You’re pretty strapping too.” She returned, one of her hands reaching down to caress his chest. She could hear the other’s soft, pleasured hums as she felt up his chest.

Sokka pulled one of his hands away from Katara’s chest, leaning down to wrap her lips around the nub, his warm tongue eagerly circling and caressing it as he hugged her close.

Katara shivered at the sudden oral embrace, arching against his lips as she felt them around her nipple, all the while she felt his other hand still rub her free one.

“S-Sokka!~” She cried out, now pulling his face in closer to her chest.

“Touch me!~ Touch me, please!” She practically begged, looking down at him through strained eyes. She was absolutely dying for some form of stimulation, bucking slightly against the air.

He decided to alleviate her, his hand moving from her chest, down her hips, and eventually resting on her thigh, the back of his knuckles just barely grazing her wet womanhood.

He pulled his mouth away from her chest, looking up at her with a grin.

“What was that you were saying earlier?~” He whispered huskily, continuing to tease her entrance with the back of his hand.

Katara grit her teeth with a groan, jolting slightly at his touch. “S-Sokka, come on!” She looked down at him with a pleading expression.

“Please…please, Sokka.” She whispered, “Please touch me.”

The young man reached up at her wetness, his fingers rubbing her slowly as he did, still looking her in the eyes as he did.

“That’s what I like to hear~” He grinned, laying beside the other on the large bed, his hardness aimed at the wall as he touched her.

He felt the other’s arousal dripping on his digits as he kept rubbing her off, relishing in her muffled moans and whimpers as he did. A sense of power filled the young man, knowing that she was relying on him for satisfaction. He could make her beg more for him if he wanted, the idea of that alone making him even more aroused.

However, he didn’t want to get too greedy for their first time doing this, so he finally pushed his fingers slowly inside her, absolutely adoring the cries of pleasure he was getting from her.

“Sokkaaaa~” She cried out, her head leaning back against the pillow as she felt the other’s digits slide inside her. It was absolutely heavenly, feeling someone else inside her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, sis~” Sokka remarked, now starting to feel more confident about the whole thing. He looked up at the other with a smirk.

Katara grinned back, having a good idea what it was he was thinking.

“Well, when I have a strong, hot big brother like you, I can’t help it~” She chuckled softly.

A shiver ran up Sokka’s spine as he heard that. Just her affirming just how ‘wrong’ this all was kept him going. He started massaging her clit with his thumb as he kept fingering her, hearing the other cry out in pleasure once more.

“Fuck~ Sokka, keep going!~” She cried out shrilly, arching against his digits, sweat running down her body as her head shot back on the pillow.

He thrust his fingers faster and harder, basking in every sound he got out of the other; her moans and whimpers, the wet friction from his fingers inside her, it made Sokka’s heart race as he kept going, eager to get the other off.

Katara’s moans were getting shriller the faster he thrust his fingers, a sure sign that she was close to climax.

“You almost there?~” He asked with a grin, leaning to her ear, “You gonna cum from your brother’s fingers~?”

“Y-Yes~ I wanna cum from you, Sokka! Please! Please, let me cum!~” She practically begged, steadily losing care if anyone heard her.

He thrust his fingers as fast as he could, eager to make the other climax as he did. He grunted softly as she soaked his fingers with her arousal, going faster and faster until Katara shot her head back in a moan, her sex tightening around his digits as she did.

“Haaaaah!~” She cried out, her cunt tightening around Sokka’s fingers as she did. Her body tensed for a few seconds as she came, instantly relaxing as soon as she had come down from her high. She was laying on the bed now, gasping softly as she was out of breath, staring up at the ceiling.

Slowly, Sokka pulled his fingers out, seeing them coated in Katara’s slick. He licked his lips before bringing them to his mouth, not hesitating to lick them clean as he laid beside Katara on the bed.

Katara saw him do that, still gasping softly for air as she laid beside him.

“Wow, Sokka…didn’t know you were that skilled.” She couldn’t help but smile, reaching a hand over to rest on his shoulder.

“Well…I’ve had some practice.” He said proudly, looking Katara in the eyes as he said it, his other hand resting on her waist.

The two of them just looked each other in the eyes as they laid together, hearts racing, clear that they were both still eager to keep going.

Katara was the one to take the initiative. She reached down to grab Sokka’s member, stroking it slowly as she looked into his strained eyes.

She leaned up to his ear, whispering hotly, “Mmm~ I bet you’ve been waiting for this since last night, huh?~”

Sokka grunted out a moan, his grip on Katara tightening slightly as he throbbed in her hand.

“I heard what you were doing after last night, don’t think you can get things by your sister~” She chuckled, her thumb playing with his tip, feeling pre cum drip on it as she stroked him slightly faster.

“Please, Katara~” He moaned softly, arching into her grip as he felt her jerk faster.

She gave a low hum, but then suddenly stopped, letting go of his cock entirely, leaving the young man confused.

“K-Katara! What are you doing?” He asked worriedly and confused. But then he saw her crawling down the bed, her face near his hardness now as he watched.

“I just wanna try something new~” She said, leaning her mouth up to his tip, puckering her lips before pressing a kiss to it, making the organ throb and drip some more.

“Fuck, you’re so big, Sokka~” She remarked, wrapping her hand around him once more, stroking him off.

“Aang, unfortunately, isn’t exactly well-endowed down here. But I’m happy to see that you have him beat~” She chuckled, her eyes focused on his member, unaware of how flushed Sokka’s face was.

“Heh, thanks. Must be those water tribe genes, ya know?~” He could hear Katara holding back her laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. Still, you got a pretty nice dick~” She grinned, stroking it still before leaning over to kiss all along the shaft, humming softly as she got closer to his base. Each peck made Sokka shudder slightly in arousal, even feeling her kiss his balls before pulling back in front of his member.

“Jeez, you really have been pent up, haven’t you?” He remarked, looking down at her.

He watched as she opened her mouth, slowly wrapping it around his member, taking it inch by inch until she had the whole thing in her mouth.

“Ohhhh, fuck!~” Sokka moaned, a hand now resting on Katara’s head, resisting the urge to pound her mouth.

She moaned against his member, her heart skipping a beat as she took the other’s hardness in her mouth. Slowly, she began to pull back a few inches before pushing herself down his shaft once again, taking the whole thing. She did this over and over, relishing in the taste and scent of his manhood, and the pleasured cries he let out as she did.

Katara kept deep throating her brother, moaning around his cock as the tip of it nearly hit the back of her throat. She could feel herself getting wet once more as she rest a hand on his thigh, the other lightly touching herself as she kept blowing him.

Sokka was gasping hotly, watching as Katara blew him, his member throbbing and dripping as he felt the wet warmth around his cock. He hissed softly as he tried to remain still, but it proved difficult given how skilled Katara was at this.

She knew how worked up Sokka was getting over this, a smile on her lips as she kept blowing him, all the she kept caressing his toned, tanned thigh.

“Ahhh!~ K-Katara! I’m close~” He warned, looking down at the other as she kept blowing him, now picking up even more speed.

Katara braced herself for what was to come, moaning roughly around his cock, her tongue circling his member as she felt him throbbing more and more down her throat.

Sokka was gasping hotly, getting more shrill as he edged closer to climax. His grip on the other’s head tightening as he bucked against her face. He grit his teeth as he finally climaxed with a pleasured groan, now shoving the other’s face down his member, shooting his load down her throat as he did.

“Ahhh~ Fuck~” he moaned out, his cock throbbing as he came.

Katara remained there, not even trying to pull back as she felt Sokka’s hand on the back of her head. She could feel his grip lightening up as he slowly began pulling out of her mouth, feeling his cock past her lips, it limp in front of her face.

She was gasping lowly, catching her breath as she glanced up at him.

“You like that?~” She said softly, now crawling back up the bed, lying beside him.

He nodded, “Yeah, I did. I had no idea you could take it that deep.” A smirk rest on the young man’s face.

“I didn’t either. Thanks for showing me~” Katara cupped his face before pecking his lips.

“So, whatcha wanna do now?” She asked, watching as Sokka began getting up from the bed, grabbing his clothes to put on.

“I’m going to get some actual food in me.” He answered, looking back to see a confused, disappointed-looking Katara on his bed.

“But don’t worry, I’ll come back after. Then we can have some more fun~” He grinned, putting on his pants first, then his shirt.

Katara smirked, resting on her elbow as she watched him dress.

“We better~”

Unsurprisingly, the two of them kept this strange relationship up. Over the next few days, they continued to go about like this with each other. They would sleep with each other, bathe with each other, all without feeling any sort of doubt or restraint. Save for Sokka continuing to not put himself in Katara. Other than that, the two of them had fun, enjoying each other and even going out to town together.

They two had become surprisingly closer, and not just because they were having sex. Sokka was less opposed to the idea of the two of them in an actual relationship. They would definitely have to keep it on the down low for now, obviously. Regardless, this was the closest the siblings had ever felt with each other.

However, things would become a bit more awkward with Aang returning to the palace abruptly. Luckily for the two of them, they weren’t in any compromising positions at the time, so they could greet the Avatar as casually as they could. He told them that he could stay around for a week or two, luckily.

It felt strange for Katara to kiss Aang after all this time, almost unreal. It wasn’t like she didn’t love or care for Aang anymore, but she just preferred Sokka’s company now.

It was just as awkward for Sokka, knowing that he was having sex with the Avatar’s girlfriend behind his back. He didn’t really take the label of ‘sibling’ into consideration of that stuff anymore. Like Katara said, as long as they were okay with it, it shouldn’t matter.

Despite the addition of Aang, however, the two continued to be ‘close’ with each other; taking extra care to make sure they wouldn’t be spotted. Unfortunately, that didn’t help them a whole lot. Every time they were about to do it, someone – usually Aang – would walk in on them about to do it. Luckily, they managed to make it look like nothing was amiss. Aang was far too trusting for his own good.

Katara was now waiting for Sokka in his room. She told Aang that she wanted to be alone for the night. He was way to understanding. She felt a bit bad for lying to him, but she knew that she couldn’t tell him about any of this now, right after he got back. Thankfully, his room was quite a distance away from Sokka’s, the Earth King insisted the Avatar get a more accommodating room. Aang obliged if for no other reason to not disappoint him.

Regardless, she saw her brother enter the room, an unsure look on her face.

“Katara. You okay?” He asked, sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her before pecking her cheek without hesitation.

“Yeah, I just…I wanted to be with you.” She wrapped her arms around the other with a soft groan.

He caressed her back slowly, already having a good idea of what it was that was upsetting her.

“It does suck we haven’t had much time together.” He remarked, looking down at the floor.

Katara rest her chin on Sokka’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him as she did.

“…Sokka. I want to do it tonight.” She whispered, making the other turn to her.

“Are you sure? I mean, what about Aang?” He whispered back, their faces inches from each other.

“He’s on the other side of the building, and he’s usually asleep by this time. Please, Sokka. I want to do this with you, we don’t know the next time we’ll be able to anyway.”

He remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about whether this was a good idea or not. He looked down at the floor, knowing Katara was expecting a response sometime soon.

“…Alright. I do wanna do it.” He turned to her with a smile, which she returned.

She still looked occupied, however, “Also…”

He gave a hum, wondering what more she could be thinking about.

“…Sokka, I want to do it. Like…all the way.” She turned to face him as she said that, noting the surprised look on his face.

He took a breath, looking down at the floor as he exhaled. “Katara, I told you before, I don’t wanna risk getting you pregnant or getting found out or anything. Plus, it’s…it’s a bigger deal than you think.”

“Sokka. It’d be my first time to you know. And besides, tonight’s a safe night for me.” She assured, already starting to take her clothes off as she laid in bed.

He was unfazed by her stripping, staring at her as she did, an uncertain look still on his face.

“I mean…I just-“

“Sokka, come on. We don’t when the next time we’ll be able to do this is. Don’t you wanna make it special?” She asked hopefully, removing her robe and tossing it aside to show her bare, naked chest.

He let out a low hum, gripping his arm, glancing away, “I do…”

“Then let’s just go for it~ I promise, it’ll be alright~” She assured, now removing and tossing her loincloth away, leaving her completely naked on his bed.

He took a deep breath, his growing erection in his shorts betraying his feeling of hesitance. He quickly threw off his clothes as well, leaving him as naked as she was, his cock standing at attention as he stood in front of the bed.

He started to crawl on top of the bed but stopped with his face right above her naked sex. Sokka looked up at her with a knowing grin before pressing his lips to her lower ones, lapping slowly against her.

“Haaah~ S-Sokka!~” She cried out in surprise, biting her finger as she tried to hold back her moans, feeling the other’s tongue lapping at her sex.

She couldn’t help but grip the sheets beneath her, spreading her legs more as she tried arching herself more against the other’s mouth.

Sokka hummed against her, enjoying the taste of her as he reached up to her hip, gripping it lightly as he pulled her closer, all the while he ground his member against the bed.

Katara couldn’t help but be amazed and happy that Sokka was so eager to do this. No doubt he could never imagine this happening prior to all this. Yet, here he was, eating his sister out, and doing a damn good job at it.

“Mmm~ Y-You eat your little sister’s pussy out so well~” She teased, looking down with a grin. She watched him look back up at her, giving her a smile as well.

He briefly pulled away, “Well, I’m the only one who can, after all. Not like your boyfriend is going to~”. He figured that if this was going to be the last time they could do this, he was going to try some things too.

Katara gasped softly, her cheeks flushed red as she heard him speak. It was true, Aang wasn’t exactly the most proficient in bed. Hearing Sokka emphasize that, however sent a shiver up her spine.

“Y…Yeah…he’s not like you, unfortunately.” She decided to play along.

“Well, don’t worry sis, big brother has got you taken care of~” He assured, going back to eating her out. He hummed against her as he tasted her slick, hands caressing her inner legs as he did.

Katara bit her lip, covering her mouth with one hand as she muffled her moans, Her other hand gripped the sheets under her tighter as she felt Sokka’s tongue moving faster, driving her close already to her first orgasm.

He was panting softly against her, his tongue deep inside his sister as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her muffled cries of pleasure only motivated him to keep going faster. He knew that she was close.

“S-Sokka~” She moaned out, grinding against his face more, edging closer and closer to climax. Her muffled moans increased in pitch until finally they reached a high, her climax following it.

Sokka was unfazed, simply letting the other’s climax drip on his mouth and cheeks. He felt her tighten around his tongue, which was slowing down as he felt her climax around him.

Katara was now a panting mess, relaxing on the bed as she was catching her breath. She knew she didn’t have much time to rest, knowing what was to come next.

She looked up at Sokka, who wiped his mouth quickly before getting on his knees in front of her, his cock resting right above her now wet pussy.

He stopped for a moment, looking down at Katara, reaching to take her hand. Their fingers interlocked as he couldn’t help but smile down at her.

“Katara…I love you.” He said softly, making the other’s face flushed as she heard it.

She was at a loss for words, but found her voice soon enough as she returned the grin.

“I love you too, Sokka.” She squeezed his hand as she felt him line himself up with her entrance. She felt him prod against her, her teeth gritted as she gripped his hand harder. She could see the slight strain on the other’s face, until finally he managed to put it in, resulting in a pleasured yelp from both of them.

Sokka looked down at her, gasping softly as he caught his breath. “Katara, you okay?” He asked.

He watched her nod, still holding his hand, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just…you’re pretty big.” She chuckled softly, looking up at him.

“Well, I just hope I do a good job.”

He pushed more of himself inside, gritting his teeth as he did, glancing down at Katara frequently as he did. Eventually he made it all the way in, taking a moment to get adjusted to her tightness, and to let Katara get used to it too.

His chest was pressed against hers, it rising and falling softly as he caught his breath. Katara reached her hand on his back, rubbing it softly as she was catching her breath too.

“Sokka.” She spoke, getting the young man’s attention.

“You can start thrusting now.” She assured, “I’ll tell you when to slow down.”

He started to get up, not before pecking Katara’s cheek though, and soon he was on his knees once more. He propped Katara’s legs against his shoulders as he began to thrust inside her. The feeling of her warm sex around him made the young warrior moan in the air, his free hand resting on his sister’s hip as he kept thrusting, picking up speed slightly.

Katara hadn’t protest yet, just as pleasured from this as he was. Her grip on his hand tightened as she arched against his thrusts, soft moans escaping her.

“Mmm~ S-Sokka~ You feel so good inside!~”

He looked down at her, still slamming himself inside her, “I’m glad I could make my little sister feel good~” He grinned, putting a smile on Katara’s face as well.

“You do, Sokka~ You’re such a good big brother~” She couldn’t help but mention it, it always made their time together all the more exciting. It definitely made the feeling of Sokka inside her more intense.

She suddenly moaned out, her legs now wrapped around Sokka’s waist, pulling him in deeper inside her.

“S-Sokka! Please go faster!~” She begged, feeling him pick up speed almost instantly.

“Mmf~ G-Getting close?” He asked, his member throbbing and dripping inside her.

She just nodded, gritting back her moans as she reached a hand up to wrap around his neck, wanting him close to her as she edged closer and closer.

Sokka was almost finished too, holding out as long as he could for her, his chest pressing more and more to hers as he did. His grip on her hand tightened, feeling her nails pressing against his knuckles, but he didn’t care.

Sweat was running down both their bodies, climax coming closer and closer to them as they tried their best to hold out for the other. Sokka’s thrusting picked up, Katara’s legs gripped tighter, and their foreheads pressed against each other in a silent show of closeness.

After a few more seconds, the two siblings finally erupted in orgasm, holding each other close as they came with each other. Sokka shot his load inside the young woman, while Katara was milking every last drop from the other.

Their bodies tensed up and they did their best to muffle their moans, teeth gritted as they came. Almost immediately after, they came undone, Sokka laying partly on top of Katara, and Katara’s legs unwrapping around her big brother.

They were both exhausted and satisfied, laying limp against each other on the bed. Their hands still connected, albeit weaker than before.

Sokka lifted his head, gasping softly for air as he turned up to the other.

“Katara…” He exhaled, seeing the other look back at him.

“Y-Yeah?” She asked, just as out of breath.

She then watched as the other leaned up to press his lips to hers, bringing the two of them in a sudden, passionate kiss.

Eagerly, she reciprocated, moaning inside his mouth as their tongues mingled with each other, exploring inside their mouths as their arms pulled each other close on the bed, trying to press more and more of their flesh together.

The young couple enjoyed the rest of the night in each other’s embrace.

Meanwhile, the young Avatar just outside the door felt only emptiness.


	3. Just Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang talks to Katara about what he discovered between her and Sokka. What's he going to say?

The next morning came, Katara asleep beside her brother. The two of them must have dozed off after what happened last night. A smile was on Katara’s face as she nuzzled into her brother’s chest. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as she continued to sleep.

Her eyes started to flutter open after a while, met with the sight of Sokka in front of her, making her let out a pleased hum as she caressed his back. He was still asleep against her.

Realization then hit her; eyes shot open as she sat up on the bed. She had been here all night! Aang would no doubt be worried sick if he didn’t know where she was.

“Ah, dammit.” She muttered, quickly hopping off the bed and putting her clothes back on. Amazingly, Sokka remained asleep, now hugging a pillow as he slept.

After making sure she was presentable, Katara quickly paced herself towards the door, opening it up slowly and checking the halls. No one there. She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out. She began making her way back to Aang’s room on the other side of the building, hoping that he didn’t notice.

She made her way in front of the larger room, slowly opening the door to peek inside. Just as she feared, the room was empty. No doubt Aang noticed Katara wasn’t there this morning.

“Miss Katara?” Spoke one of the servants, making her jump a bit before turning around at them.

“What?” She asked, trying to hide her frustration on her face.

“If you’re looking for Avatar Aang, he’s out meditating in the garden.”

Katara let out a low hum, of course he would be out there. “Alright, thank you.” She nodded, walking past the servant, heading towards the courtyard.

On the way there, she tried to think of what to say to him. She could tell him that she went back to her old room out of habit, but that wouldn’t make sense if she was sleeping in his room prior with him. Maybe she could say that she forgot something in her room and was too tired to come back? That could work.

Unfortunately, she was in front of the entrance to the garden now, so she didn’t have time to decide on an answer. She could already see him; his back was to her as he sat cross-legged on top of a rock in the middle of the pond.

She took a breath, clutching her hands together as she calmed herself down, dusting herself off and making sure her hair was alright before stepping out towards the garden.

Her heart was racing as she stepped closer and closer to him, walking along the path in front of the pond. She could see more of his face, which looked neutral as he sat down, his hands were closed into fists, knuckles pressed against each other. He could pass as a statue if not for the slight trembling in his legs.

She stopped walking as she stepped to the left of him. She stared at him for a bit, unsure what she should say.

Katara managed to muster out a “Good morning, Aang.”

“…Good morning.” He returned, no emotion in his voice.

Katara tensed up slightly, hearing none of the usual cheer or pep in his voice whenever he greeted her.

“Um…did you have breakfast yet?” She asked, clutching her hands tighter as she took a step closer.

“No, not yet.” He answered just as listlessly.

She knew she had to just go ahead and get this over with, “I’m sorry I didn’t show up to bed last night. I was-“

“I know what you were doing last night, Katara.”

His eyes opened, starting to stand back up as he hopped off the rock and beside Katara.

Katara’s heart skipped a beat as she heard those words. There was no way that he was aware of what happened, right?

“Wh-What do you mean?” She asked, failing to hide the worry on her face.

Aang’s eyes had a firm coldness in them as he looked into hers. They were devoid of anger, however.

“I know what you and Sokka were doing last night.” He said firmly, seeing the shock and surprised look on the other’s face.

“But…how?”

Aang glanced down at the ground, his staff clutched in his hand as he tried to compose himself.

“I saw that you weren’t coming back to the room, so I went out looking for you. I figured maybe you were heading to your old room cuz you left something there. Then I heard a bunch of noise from Sokka’s. I got a closer look and…I found out. You two were having sex.”

Katara didn’t know what to say. she opened her mouth, ready to dispute or explain it all, but she couldn’t manage it. He hit the nail right on the head.

Aang took a deep breath, eyes closed as he did before he exhaled.

“And I’m not mad.”

Now Katara stood speechless for a different reason. She expected Aang to be absolutely furious at her, and Sokka for doing something so cruel behind his back. Instead, he looked calm, albeit with a not too happy expression on his face. He didn’t even seem fazed by the aspect of them both being related.

“Y…You’re not?” She asked, taking a step towards her.

“I’m not.” He restated, turning around and starting to walk slowly down the path in the garden, expecting Katara follow.

She did just that, still concerned that something would happen.

“Aang, I don’t want you to think that I still don’t care about you or love you. I do! It’s just…I love Sokka too, in a different way. Besides, you’ve been gone so long, and I just wanted someone that I could be close with.”

“You don’t have to defend yourself, Katara. I know that love can be weird and unexpected.” He assured, still looking ahead as he walked past various plants and flowers in the garden. The path started to circle back to the entrance.

“The Monks taught us about how love is flexible and spontaneous. So, I can’t be mad if you decide you love Sokka in that way.” He assured, glancing back at her before looking back ahead at the trail.

“You two can keep going on like you were. I’m fine with it.”

This was so surreal for Katara, was Aang really okay with this? After all that time that he was pining over her over the last year, he seemed a bit too content with her deciding that she wanted Sokka instead.

At the same time, she wasn’t going to look this gift ostrich horse in the mouth.

She let out a content sigh before wrapping her arms around Aang from behind, relieved. She could still be with Sokka, and without having to worry about Aang.

“Thank you so much, Aang.” She smiled against him resting her chin on his shoulders.

Despite the closeness, Aang still felt uneasy. But he knew that he shouldn’t try and get in the way between them. He should just let love flourish, like he was taught.

“Morning, love birds!”

Aang tensed up for a brief moment, before looking over at Sokka, who was now in the garden with them. His face was tensed up and blank, as if trying to hold back anger.

Katara looked at him as well, a concerned look on her face as she saw how unconcerned and happy he seemed.

Sokka saw the other two’s expressions, his own grin fading as he did.

“…What? What is it?”

“Sokka, he knows about us.” Katara said, making the other jump slightly in surprise, covering his mouth in shock.

He looked at Aang again, whose face was more relaxed than he expected.

“Wait…you mean about…”

“About us being intimate, yes.” Katara affirmed, watching as the other registered it.

He kept looking at Aang, almost bracing himself for any elemental attack that he could dish out at him.

“Sokka, it’s fine. I’m not mad.”

His eyes widened in surprise, looking Aang in the eyes.

“…You’re not?”

Aang shook his head, “I know how love can be sometimes. The Monks taught me that all we can do is just accept it and let it happen.” He tried to pull off a smile, but it came on more strained if anything.

Katara started to let go of Aang, walking over to Sokka. She rests a hand on his shoulder. “Sokka?” She asked, worriedly.

“Whew! Thank Spirits! I could have sworn you were gonna like crush me with a rock or something! Heheheh.” Sokka sighed in relief, bending over as he rests his hands on his knees.

“I would never do that, Sokka.” Aang assured firmly, watching Sokka stand back up, wrapping an arm around Katara.

“So…you’re saying you’re fine with us going on like this still?” He asked, looking at the Avatar.

“Yes, I am. I don’t wanna get in the way of you two being together. And I want Katara to be happy.”

Katara smiled as she heard that, looking to Sokka before leaning to peck his cheek.

“That’s great! Thanks a lot, Aang.” Katara beamed at the young Avatar.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sokka added before leaning at Katara, kissing her neck and making the young girl giggle as he did.

“Hahah! Sokka, come on!” She playfully tried to push away.

Aang just watched, his grip on his staff tightening slightly as he did, eventually just looking away from the two.

“Now come on, let’s get some breakfast.” Sokka was about to take Katara’s hand, but then she made her way to Aang.

The Avatar’s eyes widened in surprise, watching as Katara stopped in front of him, taking his hands as she looked into his eyes.

“Aang…”

“Yes?” He asked hopefully, watching Katara lean over and peck his lips briefly.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” She nodded before letting his hands go and heading inside with Sokka, taking his hand as she did.

Aang just watched the two as they head inside, remaining still himself. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before starting to head inside as well.

As you can imagine the Avatar continued to feel like the third wheel in his own relationship. He could see Katara and Sokka flirting at the breakfast table, acting just a little closer than brother and sister. No one else seemed to take notice of it, however. He just kept staring down at his food, occasionally eating it as he heard the fun the two of them were having.

Afterwards, the siblings decided to ‘celebrate’ by taking a bath together. This time, they weren’t worried about Aang walking in. As soon as they were both naked, they embraced each other and kissed passionately in the steamy room. Katara was pressed up against the wall as Sokka’s hands reached down to her buttocks, then down past them on he back of her thighs.

They were moaning hotly into each other’s mouths, Sokka grinding his hardness against her sex. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her tongue circling his as she started to feel him lift her up off the ground slightly.

She gasped as he picked her up with ease, lifting her legs up as he looked into her eyes with a smirk.

“Sokka~” She grinned, gasping softly as she looked back into his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to try this for a long while~” He said, making the other giggle softly as he pressed his lips to hers once more. He looked down, lining himself up with her entrance. He then let out a grunted moan as he shoved himself in, Katara moaning as well as she tightened her hold on Sokka.

He pulled back, thrusting her against the wall as he kept her lifted up, all the while he leaned to her neck, kissing and nibbling it as he fucked her. He relished in the shrill, pleasured noised his sister made, driving him to thrust faster and harder.

“Haaah~ S-Sokka!~” She cried out, her nails lightly digging into his back as she arched against him, her chest pressed against his.

“Katara~ You feel so goo-“

The sound of the bath door opening made both of them freeze up, turning to the door to see that it was Aang standing there, almost full naked.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Aang apologized, seemingly unfazed by what he just walked in on. Then again, he did witness it just last night.

“I’ll uh…use another bath.” He started to walk out.

Sokka, however, thought otherwise, “No, it’s alright. You can come in here.”

Aang stopped, turning to the two, surprised.

Katara turned to Sokka, confused and slightly upset, “Sokka, what the hell?” She whispered.

The young man just had a grin on his face, turning back to Katara. “If he says he’s fine with us being together, then it’s only natural he’ll find us like this often, right?~” He gave a thrust, making Katara shudder slightly.

A shiver went up Katara’s spine, surprised at how good it felt that Sokka was fucking her, even with Aang watching.

The younger man spoke up, “Really, it’s fine, I don’t wanna-“

“Aang, come on, we’re all friends here, just take a bath.” Sokka assured, his thrusting picking up inside Katara.

Aang tensed up slightly at the sight, hearing Katara’s moans as he started to step inside the bathroom. Silently, he stepped over to one of the large tubs of water, taking off his clothes before stepping inside, all the while he could hear the other two continue to fuck behind him. He did his best to drown out the noise, focusing on washing himself instead.

Sokka grunted softly, looking into Katara’s eyes as he kept plowing into her. He still had a smirk on his face as he did.

“Sokka, you’re so bad~” She whispered teasingly.

“Hey, he knew what he was getting into when he said it was okay~” He retorted, leaning up to press his lips to hers as he kept fucking her. “Besides, it’s fun to show off.”

Katara giggled softly, still grunting hotly as she felt him throb inside her.

“Besides, don’t act like you aren’t having fun too.” He added, leaning over to kiss her neck as he kept thrusting into her, the sound of their wet bodies smacking against each other.

“Mmm~ Well…maybe a little.” She confessed, letting out a low moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist now.

“Good, cuz if he’s going to keep letting this happen, he’s gonna have to get used to seeing us like this a lot~”

“Sokka!~” She smacked him playfully with a chuckle, glancing over at Aang, who was sitting still in the water, washing himself still. She looked back to Sokka, whose face was strained in pleasured as he began picking up the pace.

“Mmm~ Katara!~ I’m gonna cum!~” He said aloud, making sure that Aang was able to hear it, all the while his thrusting started getting louder and quicker.

“S-Sokka~ Do it! Do it inside me!~” Katara almost begged, her grip on the other tightening even more.

All the while, Aang closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as he now began washing his head. He couldn’t and wouldn’t dare get in the way, he wanted love to flourish after.

“Katara! Kataraaaaa!~” Sokka slammed himself inside her once last time shooting his load deep inside her, all the while she climaxed as well, her cunt tightening around him as she did.

The two moaned out in the air, holding each other close as they now came down from their orgasms.

Sokka’s legs shook slightly, but he remained on his feet, still holding up Katara as he did. He could feel her legs unwinding from him, standing on the bathroom floor, her arms still around his neck.

She couldn’t help but smile at him, softly catching her breath as she did.

“Wow, that was amazing.” She remarked before pulling Sokka in for a kiss, feeling him kiss back as she did. They kept on kissing for a few more seconds, humming into each other’s mouths as they did.

Katara was the first to pull away, reaching a hand down to her lower stomach, Sokka watching as she did.

In the next moment, a floating glob of whiteness flowed out of her womanhood, making the other shiver a bit as she bended it out.

“Wow, I filled you up, didn’t I?” He said, as if forgetting that the Avatar was there with him.

“You sure did~” Katara returned glancing over at a nearby drain before tossing the white mass into it.

“That was amazing, Sokka.” She remarked, resting a hand on his chest, caressing him as she rest her face against his shoulder.

“It really was~ Thanks, Katara.” He kissed her shoulder, making the other chuckle softly as she felt his lips.

The next moment, the two of them were drying up and getting dressed, all smiles as they left the bath, Katara wrapping her arms around his arm as they exited.

Aang was still in the bath, still concentrating on his breathing, closing his eyes as he tried to relax in the warm water.

* * *

This wasn’t the first time this would happen either. Sometimes Aang would walk in on them, and they would just keep going at it. Even more often they would go at it while Aang was in the room. In private, of course.

It was a few days after Aang had come back, and the young man had decided to meditate in his room for the time being. Katara was in the room with him as well, laying in bed and reading a book she had been meaning to catch up on.

Aang relaxed himself as best he could, concentrating on himself, drowning out all the sounds around him. He took a deep breath, then exhale. Deep breath, exhale. All the while his eyes were closed, focused on the emptiness in front of him.

That is until a knock came to the door, it sliding open to reveal Sokka.

Aang opened his eyes to see him there, then shutting them to try and concentrate on his meditating.

He was shirtless, only wearing a loincloth, and he had his hair down.

Katara looked over to see him, a smile on her face as she closed her book, setting it aside.

“Hey Sokka, what’s going on?” She watched him walk around Aang and in front of the bed before crawling on it and towards her.

He had a grin on his face as he was now in front of Katara. His hands propped against the bed on the sides of her head.

“I’m bored, and I just wanna wind down~” He answered, “Just got done training, and I could use a cooldown.” He said, looking into the other’s eyes.

Katara couldn’t help but giggle, “Well, I’m happy to help you in any way I can~” She reached her hands up to his chest, feeling his warm, sweaty, chiseled body just inches from her own.

“Yeah, you better~”

Sokka suddenly grabbed Katara’s robe, yanking it off her body with ease, exposing her nearly naked form, sans the covering on her chest and crotch.

Aang could hear it land beside him on the floor.

She gasped at the sudden forcefulness, “Spirits, Sokka, you’re definitely eager, huh?” She remarked, letting out another gasp as he yanked off the cloth covering her chest, tossing it to the side.

That landed on the back of Aang’s head before falling behind him. The young Airbender quivered slightly, doing his best to remain calm and serene

“Oh, I’m riled up to see your perfect, wonderful body, Katara~” He said lowly, looking down at the other’s exposed, tanned chest.

Her face went red as she heard that, letting out a soft chuckle as she did. “Well, thank you Sokka, you got- haah~”

Suddenly, Sokka leaned his face down to her chest, wrapping his warm lips softly around one of her nipples, his tongue slowly circling it as his free hand lightly caressed her free nipple between his index and middle fingers.

He moaned lowly against her chest, suckling it softly and occasionally kissing around her nipple, making the young woman shiver and whimper in the air. Each kiss and flick of his tongue sent a jolt of electric pleasure through her body. She kept arching into his mouth at each soft, wet caress.

Aang had to bear silent witness to all of this, unable to interfere or dispute. His fists clenched tightly for a moment before relaxing, trying his best to tune out the two.

Sokka pulled his mouth away for a brief moment, gasping softly before swapping to the other nipples, kissing and caressing it with his tongue.

Katara kept gasping hotly into the air, looking down at the other’s eager mouth and face. His eyes were closed, clearly concentrated on making the other feel as good as possible.

“S-Sokka, you feel so good~” She exhaled, biting her lip as she arched against him, her loincloth getting wetter as he kept lapping at her chest.

He started sucking on her chest, the wet, pleasured sounds filling the room.

Aang’s eyebrows furrowed, silently wishing they could at least do it somewhere else. But if this is what love had planned for them, he didn’t dare want to stand in the way.

He pulled his lips away with a wet pop, looking up at Katara, “Fuck, you’re amazing, Katara. You’re so beautiful and sexy~” He remarked, his hand still massaging her erect nipple.

Her mouth opened in a soft moan, one hand gripping his shoulder, her nails lightly digging into him. “Th-Thanks. You’re very skilled with your mouth~”

“Well, of course. Gotta make sure my little sister stays very happy and satisfied~” He then pulled his tongue out, the tip of it circling around the nipple he was sucking earlier, feeling the wet, erect nub.

“Ahhh~ Sokka, please~” She moaned out.

She felt a hand reach down her hip, to her crotch, grabbing the loin cloth she was wearing and yanking it off, undoing it instantly. He tossed it to the side with the others.

This one landed on Aang’s head but didn’t fall to the floor. It was stuck hung on top of his head. He could feel the wetness from the cloth against the side of his head and was stuck like that until he gave in and intervened.

“Fuck, you’re so wet~” Sokka said, his hand now reaching down to tease her cunt with his fingers, causing the young woman to moan and whimper even more.

She arched into his touch, eyes squinted in pleasure, wanting him to ravage her.

“W-Wait!” She cried, making Sokka stop, and Aang’s ears perk up.

“I…I have an idea~” She said, starting to crawl away from him on the bed. She saw the befuddled look on his face as she did.

“Lay down, on your back.” She said.

Sokka started to do just that, relaxing himself on his back on the bed, a rather obvious tent in his loincloth.

“Good~” Katara remarked, now crawling towards him slowly, seeing how Sokka focused on her. In the next moment, she straddled his face, looking down at him with a grin, which he returned.

She then turned around so her back was to him, and she was looking down his body. The next moment, she practically slammed herself down on his face, immediately met with him lapping at her wet sex.

She bit back moan after moan, shuddering against his tongue.

Katara then leaned forward, reaching down to undo the cloth he was wearing. Almost immediately, his hardness sprung out, earning her to lick her lips in appreciation. She grabbed the cloth and tossed it off the bed; which landed on Aang’s shoulder.

He could easily try and airbend them off, but he didn’t want to risk disrupting the intimacy the two shared.

“Fuck, you’re so hard, Sokka~” She wrapped a hand around his member, stroking slowly as she began peppering the shaft with kisses. “All for me~” She added with a grin.

Sokka just hummed against her, his tongue lapping quickly up and down her sex as his cock throbbed in excitement.

“All this thick, water tribe dick for me~” She began peppering kisses up to the tip, tasting the sweat and precum on it as she did.

“So yummy~” She remarked breathlessly, watching as it throbbed and dripped in front of her. Her heart was racing as she kept leaving quick pecks and licks all along his shaft, even grazing his balls as she did.

Sokka kept muffling his moans against her, his licking stalling occasionally thanks to her efforts. He couldn’t even return the complements due to the weight on his face.

“So perfect~” She exhaled, taking one last, long lick up his throbbing cock, flicking it off the tip. She took a moment to admire how it twitched and dripped from it, pre cum beading as it did.

She then opened her mouth wide, enveloping the whole thing in one, smooth motion.

The tip of it touched the back of her throat, Katara muffling around it as she ground against Sokka’s face. She wasted no time as she pulled her head back and began bobbing up and down the dark member.

Sokka’s hands reached up to grab her buttocks, pulling them down closer to his face as he pushed his tongue inside her, making the water bender moan wetly around the hard member.

All Aang could hear were muffled moans and wet slapping. At least he didn’t have to hear Katara talk about how much she loved Sokka’s dick.

Her hands rested on Sokka’s thighs, keeping her balanced as she pushed her face back and forth on his member. She felt him throb in her mouth and down her throat, tasting his pre cum as she did. Her nose nestled comfortably between his balls, giving her a nice whiff of his raw, water tribe musk. It was almost a high to her.

Sokka was enjoying himself just as much, tasting Katara’s arousal as she took his dick down her throat. He could even feel it dripping on his chin, she was so wet. He felt proud knowing that he was the only one that could make her feel this way. His hands kept caressing her buttocks, giving him a brief peek at her asshole as he did.

“Mmm!!~” Katara muffled, giving Sokka’s thigh a soft squeeze, no doubt a sign that she was near climax.

“Hmm-Mm!” Sokka muffled back, tapping her to let her know he was close too.

To Aang, it was just primal, carnal intimacy. Which he tried desperately to ignore. It was bad enough he was rendered a rack for their undergarments.

The two of them were going wild on each other, Katara’s face slamming faster and faster against his hips, and Sokka’s tongue circling and prodding as fast and deep inside Katara. They were both edging closer and closer to orgasm, on the cusp now. Moan after muffled moan getting higher and more strained as well.

After a few more seconds of oral closeness, Sokka reached a hand down to slam Katara’s face down his cock, his member throbbing and twitching as he pumped his load down her throat, a muffled moan accompanying it against her crotch. Katara slammed herself against Sokka’s mouth, her own climax tightening around his tongue, her slick dripping out and down his chin, pooling just under his neck. Both of them laid limply on the bed, coming down from their high.

Sokka’s grip loosened on Katara’s head, giving the young woman an opportunity to pull away from his now flaccid member. She sat back up, looking down at Sokka with a grin before moving herself off his face.

He was gasping hotly for air, just staring up at Katara, feeling proud of himself.

“Sorry for the extra workout~” Katara teased, her face flushed and her body sweaty as well.

“Don’t worry about it, gave my tongue some exercise.” He returned, chuckling with her.

He started to sit up on the bed, pulling Katara in his lap as he pressed his lips to hers. They could both taste themselves on each other, and they didn’t care one bit. They sat like that for a few seconds before Katara pulled away.

“I think that warrants a bath, yes?”

“Absolutely~” He watched Katara get off the bed, grabbing a robe from the wardrobe, tossing him one to put on as well.

Once they were dressed, the two left the room together, closing the door behind them as they headed to the bath house.

Aang remained inside the room, his face lacking any emotion. Tossed loincloths still adorned his body, but he managed to find peace from it in the end.

* * *

Eventually, the day came where Aang had to leave once more on Avatar duties. They made sure to send Aang off, hugs and all that. Aang even offered the two to come with him on his trip to Republic City. They declined, saying they were happy to stay in Ba Sing Se.

Aang was a bit disappointed, but as usual, he didn’t want to get in the way of them being together. So soon enough, he was out of the Earth kingdom. He at least had something else he could focus on instead.

Right now, the two siblings were in what was previously Aang’s room, a larger room for the two of them to be together, among other things. It was sunset, and they were laying together in bed, fully clothed and Katara cuddling up to Sokka; her face in his chest and her arms wrapped around him. The only noises were the sounds of the birds and the city in the background. The young man kept rubbing the other’s back, a content look on his face.

“…Hey, Sokka?” Katara spoke up, looking up from the other’s chest. She saw him turn to face her.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

She let out a low him, glancing away for a bit. “…Did we make the right choice?”

Sokka couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow, “Right choice? About what?”

“About Aang. Cuz I know he said he was fine with us, but I’m just worried that he just said it because he thought he had to.”

He let out a soft sigh, starting to sit up on the bed, Katara joining him.

“Sis, if he wanted to stop this, he could easily. Sure, he’s not exactly the most confident, but it’s you. He was absolutely crazy about you. If he really wanted this to stop, he could have burned me alive.”

Katara grit her teeth at that, an annoyed look on her face, “Sokka…”

“Sorry. My bad. But what I’m saying is that he missed out on stopping us. He’s had plenty of chances before and didn’t do anything. Besides, he seemed pretty fine with it.”

She took a breath, looking down at the sheets, taking Sokka’s hands, “I know…I just don’t want this to be something we’ll regret later on down the line.”

“I don’t think I will. Katara, you’re an absolutely wonderful, caring, smart, amazing person. And I’m more than happy to be with you for as long as we can.”

A smile settled on Katara’s face as she heard him, her thumbs caressing his knuckles as she looked into his eyes.

“Thanks, Sokka. I think you’re pretty great too.”

“Come on, I dish out four adjectives for you and you can only give me one?” He asked with a smirk, making Katara chuckle.

“Alright then. Funny too.” She leaned over to peck his cheek, “Strong.” Another kiss, all the while she began to press her chest against his, starting to push him on his back. Sokka let Katara press him down on the bed, looking up at her eagerly.

“Sexy~” Katara added with another kiss, her legs spread as she began to straddle his waist, feeling him already getting hard against her.

She then leaned back, looking down at the other as she rests her hands on his chest, “And of course, good in bed~” She licked her lips as she looked down at him.

Sokka bit his lip at the very faint friction between the two, “Well…that’ll do for now~”

Katara then started to get up, a pout on her face as she did,

“Wait! No! That was just fine, Katara!” Sokka quickly assured.

“That’s what I thought.” Katara landed back on his pelvis, slowly grinding herself on top of him.

“Mmm~” Sokka bit his lip, his hands reaching up to her hips.

“No. Keep your hands to yourself.” She commanded firmly, watching as Sokka did just that, gripping the sheets under him as he did his best to obey the other.

“This is new.” He remarked with a soft chuckle.

“Thought maybe we could change it up~” Katara said, her hands now rubbing circles on the other’s chest, making him shiver and shudder in excitement.

“K-Katara~ You’re amazing~” He moaned out softly, hearing the other chuckle.

“Yeah, you’ve told me.” She retorted, leaning forward slightly as she looked into his eyes.

“Tell me, Sokka, how good am I compared to Suki?~” She grinned. She could feel the other tense up under her.

“Spirits, please don’t bring her up.”

“Why?” She cocked an eyebrow playfully, “Don’t like thinking about your girlfriend while fucking your sister?~” She asked, picking up her grinding, feeling him getting harder against her.

“You’ll have to tell her eventually, Sokka.”

“I-I know that! I just…I know she’ll be mad.”

“Better to get it over with then.”

Sokka groaned, gritting his teeth as he looked up at her, confused.

“I-I will, okay? I just haven’t seen her in a while.”

“You promise?” Katara asked, her grinding starting to slow down.

“What?”

“You promise you tell Suki about us?”

He let out a huff, trying to arch himself against her, “Y-Yes! I’ll tell her I’m interested in someone else.”

“No. I want you to tell her that you’re in a relationship with your sister now.” She said firmly, “It’s not fair that we tell Aang, but not her.”

Sokka let out a gritted sigh, looking up at Katara, “I’ll tell her that we’re in a relationship together now when we get the chance. There, ya happy?”

She just smiled down at him, “Very much.” She said before leaning down to press her lips to his, all the while she started grinding faster against him, her arousal starting to show as well.

Katara reached down, pulling Sokka’s shirt from his body, watching as Sokka lifted his arms up to help her out. His naked chest was on display for her, all the while she was undoing her own clothes, tossing her shirt and revealing her bare, tanned chest to the other. She then quickly slid off her underwear as well, hopping off Sokka briefly to slide them down her legs. She was now fully naked as she sat on top of him.

Sokka couldn’t help but stare at her, no matter how many times, he was in awe of the other’s body. He stripped off the rest of his clothes as he watched her, now just as naked as she was.

His hard cock was being crushed under her wet womanhood, making both of them moan in pleasure.

Sokka’s hands rested on Katara’s hips, gripping them as he ground himself against her.

“S-Sokka, stop.” Katara commanded, feeling the other relax on the bed, clearly trying not to move or rut against her.

“Sokka. I want to be in control.” Katara said firmly, looking down at him as she said it.

He panted softly, staring up at her. “Alright then, go on ahead~” He grinned, now putting his arms behind his head as he relaxed under her.

Katara reached down, grabbing Sokka’s member as she lifted herself up, lining the tip of his member with her before sliding down on him.

They each cried out hotly at the feeling of each other, Katara stalling for a second as she felt his whole cock inside her.

“Mmm~ Sokka~” She moaned out, biting her lip with a grin as she started to raise herself up before slamming down on his member. She could hear how he moaned under her, which served only to drive her to pick up the pace. Her hands gripped his chest, leaning forward slightly as she kept slamming her hips against his, grunting and moaning softly as she did.

“Spirits, Katara~ You do this so good~” Sokka praised, feeling the other’s breath grazing his face as he watched her leaning closer to him.

“Mmf~ O-Only the best for my big brother~” She teased with a chuckle, saying that making her shiver in arousal as she rest her forehead against his.

Sokka smiled up at her, “I’m very thankful to have a girlfriend like you, Katara~”

Her eyes widened; her face flushed in embarrassment, clearly not expecting to hear that come out of him all of a sudden.

“S-Sokka…” She muttered, her heart skipping a beat as she started bouncing faster around his member.

“Well, someone had to say it.” He retorted, “And I’ve been dying to catch you by surprise with it for a while now.”

She grit her teeth, a low grunt escaping her. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders tighter, nails digging into his flesh as she could feel herself edging closer to climax.

Sokka found himself on the cusp too, his grip on his arms tightening as he continued to let Katara ride on top.

“S-Sokka! I love you!” She cried out suddenly, suddenly feeling her lips connected with his. Their hungry kisses were the final sparks that set them off. Sokka arched as deep as he could, while Katara slammed herself hard on his pelvis. All the while their moans muffled inside their mouths as they felt each other climax.

Electric joy traveled across their bodies, putting them on cloud nine as they basked in each other’s presence.

His shaft throbbed and shot rope after rope of seed, while slick dripped from her and down his shaft. Pleasure coursed through them for a few seconds, Sokka now reaching up to pull Katara close to his body.

As soon as it came to them, however, it ended just as quick, with both of them laying limp on the bed, mouths separated as only gasps and pants left their lips.

Each of them was coated in a layer of perspiration, sticking them together slightly as they laid together.

Katara’s eyes were closed, her arms slack on top of her brother as she came down from her high. She could feel his chest rising and falling, accompanied by his low panting as he was just as exhausted.

Sokka looked up at the ceiling through squinted eyes, too lazy to look down. He held Katara close, hands resting on her back as he started to pull himself out of her, causing a soft whimper from the other.

After a few seconds, he mustered enough energy to turn his head down, watching as the other relaxed on top of him. A smile crossed his lips as he leaned down to peck her cheek.

Katara hummed softly, turning her head up at him and opening her eyes slightly.

“I love you too, Katara.” He grinned.

She let out a pleased hum, moving her body up so that she could nuzzle up against him proper.

“That’s great to hear.” She said, now resting her head against his chest. She glanced up, noticing that moonlight was shining in through the window.

“It’s night now. We must have really gone all out, huh?” She asked with a soft chuckle.

“Only the best for you.” He reached up to caress the back of her head, his other arm wrapped around her.

She let out a yawn against him, eyes closed as she did, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. That made me tired too.” He assured, letting out a hum before resting his head against a pillow.

Katara began dozing off against Sokka, “Night…Dear…” She managed to get out before falling asleep against her.

Sokka was just as exhausted, his eyelids feeling heavy as he let out another yawn. He pulled up the blanket over themselves, sleep now taking them both.

They laid peacefully in bed, happy and content in each other’s arms. Their worries faded more and more with their optimism for their future.


	4. Just Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka decide to make it official to Aang that they're together. How will he handle it?

“Look, I’m just saying it could have gone worse.”

“Yeah, well it could have gone way better too.”

Katara and Sokka talked amongst each other as they rode in the carriage towards where Aang was overseeing the establishment of a new city in the Fire Nation. They sat facing each other, Sokka occasionally reaching to his face to rub his cheek.

“You were lucky Aang is the type to not act on instinct.” Sokka whined, making Katara sigh.

“Well, at least she didn’t kill you.”

“Still, a knife is a bit too much, don’t you think?!” He replied tersely.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t just lead with that, and with me still in the room!” She sniped back.

Sokka took a breath, still reaching up to his cheek to rub the side of it. That was where Suki almost stabbed Sokka after he told her about him and Katara. He knew she wouldn’t react well to it, but he never expected her to be so emotional about it. All the while the sounds of the ostrich horses trotting could be heard in front of them.

“You’re lucky I was there to try and calm her down.”

“And a lot of good that did.” Sokka huffed, arms crossed and his legs up beside Katara as he lounged in the carriage.

“Well, would you rather I let her stab your eye out?” She crossed her arms as well.

“No, I wouldn’t honestly.” Sokka said firmly, “I just think it’s a bit unfair that I’m expected to completely cut it off with Suki, while you and Aang are still ‘together’.” He said, putting air quotes up as he did.

Katara tensed up at that, glancing away nervously as she rests a hand on her arm. It was true that her and Aang were technically still dating, even after Sokka and her had been with each other for a few months. She just figured Sokka was okay with it all, of course he wouldn’t be.

“I just…I don’t want to make him mad.”

“Oh, so that means I gotta bite it and let Suki yell at me for wanting to break up with her?” Sokka asked with an annoyed tone. “It wasn’t easy for me either, Katara, and if you’re serious about us being together, then I want you to break up with Aang properly too.”

Katara’s eyes widened in surprise, she was about to retort with something, but decided against it. He made a very valid point; it was unfair that she kept being an item with Aang when her heart was for Sokka. Sokka just had a messy breakup with Suki, after all, and here she was thinking she was going to get away with her own strange relationship.

“Well?...” Sokka asked, sitting up in his seat, feet on the floor as he watched his sister. He didn’t want her to feel bad, but he had to put his foot down somewhere, and this was an issue that he couldn’t handle anymore.

She took a deep breath, turning to look Sokka in the eyes, feeling his hopeful, concerned gaze. She remained silent for just a little longer.

“…I’ll do it. I’ll tell Aang that I don’t want to be with him anymore.” She said firmly, watching as a smile crept across her older brother’s face.

He leaned over to pull her in for a hug, chin resting on her shoulder, “Thanks, sis. I’m happy to hear that.”

Katara slowly hugged him back, a nervous look on her face, realizing what it was she had to do when they saw Aang again.

She felt him pull away, looking into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Her face went red as she felt it, his warm, soft lips against her own as she kissed back. She held his hand tighter, not wanting him to pull away. Unfortunately, he did.

They knew they couldn’t be too reckless with their PDA, no matter how much they wanted to. Sokka leaned back against his chair once more, letting out a yawn before reclining his feet up beside Katara.

“Wake me up when we get there, okay?” He asked, already closing his eyes as he began to doze off.

Katara couldn’t help but chuckle, “Alright then.” She said, watching the other fall asleep. She glanced out the window, seeing construction over a city in the distance. Unfortunately for Sokka, he wouldn’t get much of a nap.

* * *

When they reached the entrance, they could already see Aang front and center, some Fire Nation guards standing beside him as he watched the carriage pull up. He couldn’t wait to see Katara and Sokka after all this time, especially Katara. Sure, he was well aware of their relationship, but that didn’t stop him from caring about her. Plus, he knew that she loved him back still. A smile grazed his face as he saw the young woman peek out from the carriage window.

Katara bit her lip anxiously as she saw him waiting for them, the carriage starting to slow down. Obviously, she wouldn’t lead up to the talk, and she wouldn’t be awkward about it either. But still, she did feel kind of bad that this was where it would go. She glanced at Sokka, who was peeking out from the other side of the carriage. She could see him waving and calling out to Aang with a smile on his face.

Over the last few months, she realized just how much she cared for him, more than as a brother. She wanted to keep this going for as long as they could, the least she could do is finally end it with Aang.

For now, however, she just wanted to relax and connect with her dear friend after all this time.

The carriage stopped, Sokka pulling himself back inside before the door was opened by the carriage driver. He was the first one to step out, ducking slightly under the doorway before hopping out.

“Aang! Great to see ya!” Sokka charged as he pulled the Avatar in for a quick hug.

“Heh, good to see you too, Sokka.” Aang returned, a smile on his face as he hugged the other back. He could see Katara coming out as well, making her way towards him. He let go of Sokka, his smile widening as he saw Katara and pulling her in for a hug and kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips on hers, a hum leaving her as she did. She hugged him back, kissing him a little. She glanced over at Sokka, but he didn’t seem too fazed by it.

Aang pulled away, looking into the other’s eyes as he did. “I’m so happy to see you again, I missed you.” He remarked, hugging her once more.

Katara’s face went red as she felt his embrace, hugging him back as well. “I’m happy to see you too, Aang.” She remarked, looking down at him. She watched him pull away, looking between the two before starting to walk toward the city.

“C’mere, I gotta show you around here.” He instructed the two who followed behind him.

The guards from earlier dismissed, clearly trusting the Avatar to navigate the city.

Sokka found himself amazed as he looked up at the large, metal buildings still being constructed as they passed. They could see simple shops and restaurants going about their regular business, sprinkled between them are more modern, eccentric-looking buildings that looked to be constructed from metal. The people there didn’t seem too fazed by these renovations, going about their day as normal.

“Wow, Aang. This is pretty impressive.” He remarked, watching as the construction crews worked on these new structures.

“Isn’t it? Toph helped find some of the metal here, as well as teach the metal benders that are helping.” He remarked, looking up at one of the buildings in progress.

“So, does that mean you finally learned to metal bend?” Katara couldn’t help but ask, turning to follow Aang around a street corner. The young man let out a low, embarrassed hiss through her teeth.

“Not…exactly…” He said, rubbing the back of his head as he kept walking.

Katara couldn’t help but smile with a chuckle, her arms crossed.

“It’s just so difficult, ya know? I mean, metal is way harder than earth. But one day I’ll get it down.” He assured, turning his attention back to the city in progress.

“We still got a lot of work to do, with making stores and restaurants, and all sorts of buildings. We’re already improving it from how it used to be, it’s gonna be great!” He assured, turning back to the two with a confident smile.

They both couldn’t help but catch his enthusiasm, finding themselves smiling too. Aang did always have a talent to brighten people up.

“You seem pretty busy here, Aang.” Sokka remarked, still looking up at the impressive buildings.

“Yup. Gotta make sure everything’s going well around here.” He added, starting to cross a street with the two. “But it’ll all be worth it when we get it finished up. The least I could do to help the Fire Nation back on its feet.” He remarked, looking wistfully up at one of the few buildings that looked finished.

Katara reached a hand out to him, resting on his shoulder, “Well, we’re happy to help in any way we can to make it happen.”

Aang smiled in relief, looking up at Katara before leaning up and pecking her cheek. “Thanks, love.” He said, “I know I can trust you two.”

Katara shuddered slightly at the sudden kiss, clearly not expecting it. She had gotten used to Sokka, she didn’t even think about Aang.

“Yeah, you better.” Sokka teased, playfully prodding his shoulder, making the young Avatar laugh.

“Alright guys, we’re almost there.” Aang remarked, turning back around, walking down the sidewalk once again.

Sokka hummed curiously, “Where, exactly?” He asked, following Aang once more, taking Katara’s hand as he did.

The young woman glanced at Sokka, a smile on her face as well, feeling more comforted by his touch.

“To the penthouse.” Aang answered, looking up at the large, finished building he stopped in front of.

The two of them looked up at one of the taller buildings in the city. It towered above the others by a long shot. Their mouths were agape as they leaned back slightly to get a better look at it.

* * *

The Avatar was accustomed to the more modern, technological sights of the inside of the building, but it provided him much amusement to see Katara and Sokka remark at it all. Sokka kept wondering about the new technology, such as ‘elevators’ or ‘light bulbs’. Meanwhile Katara was amazed that this building was taller than any temple or palace she’d ever seen. Aang couldn’t help but chuckle a little at their reactions.

Eventually the three made their way inside the ‘elevator’, which was taking them upwards to the penthouse where the Avatar had been living in.

“Zuko and Iroh have been training more and more people how to lightning bend, and that’s how we get the energy to power things like the lights and the elevator we’re on.” Aang explained as the three of them were making their way up.

“That’s amazing, Aang.” Sokka remarked, resting his chin on his palm.

“I mean, they do all the technical stuff, and they just tell me about it.” Aang shrugged, looking back at Sokka. “That’s what happens when you get to be in charge of looking over progress for this place. But it’s not going to be just here, we’re planning on making sure these types of improvements are done across the world. We can make life better for everyone!” He beamed at the two.

Katara chuckled at his excitement, “I’m sure it’ll go great, Aang. But please be careful, okay?”

“I am, hon, don’t worry about it.” He assured, looking back ahead at the elevator doors.

Katara stiffened up slightly, glancing at Sokka, who just gave her a knowing look. They knew what had to be done, and she wasn’t exactly keen on it.

Eventually, the elevator stopped, the doors opening to reveal a rather large living room. There were mats on the floor, as well as couches and some tables. There were windows out to look down at the city below them.

The two siblings were quite surprised at the amount of space, it was almost the size of King Kuei’s throne room, which was large already.

“Wow, Aang! You’ve been living here?” Sokka asked, stepping out of the elevator and looking around, he could see a kitchen in the other room, as well as what looked like a bedroom. Needless to say, he was impressed.

Katara started making her way towards one of the windows, peeking down at the ground. She let out a soft gasp as she did; they were so high it was almost dizzying.

She felt an arm wrap around her suddenly, making her gasp softly before turning over to see Aang looking out the window with her.

“I know, it’s pretty high up, isn’t it?” He remarked, turning to her with a smile.

“Y-Yeah…” She said, a look of uncertainty on her face as she looked at him.

Aang gave a concerned hum, “…Is everything okay? You’ve been acting weird since you got here.” He pulled his arm away, now resting a hand on her shoulder.

Katara looked pensively at Sokka, who was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, and then back at Aang. This was it, the moment of truth; and Sokka was here for it too.

“Aang…there’s something I have to tell you.” Katara started, taking Aang’s hand and putting it off her shoulder. She looked directly into his eyes, knowing that he deserved it blunt and straightforward.

“Yeah?...” His face shifted to a more serious, receptive expression.

“You know how Sokka and me are together, right?” She could see his face tense up slightly at the reminder.

“Yes, I know.” He nodded, glancing over at the young man in question, who was now watching intently, an apple in his mouth. He tried his best to ignore him, focusing on Katara instead. “What about it?”

She took a deep, quick breath, glancing down at the ground, hands clasped together as she tried her best to muster up some courage.

“Aang…I think you and me should stop being together. I really love Sokka, and I want to be with him. Aang, I’m really sorry, but I don’t want to stay with you anymore, not as long as Sokka and I are together.” Her heart was racing as she said that, glancing down at the floor as well. By the end of it, she looked up at his face, which didn’t look as upset as she anticipated.

“Oh…I see…” Aang said without any sort of emotion. What could he say? Far be it from him to get in the way of the two of them.

“You’re…not mad?” She asked hopefully.

“…I just think I need some time alone.” He said, letting go of her hand, making his way over to the bedroom, closing the door just a notch below slamming it.

Katara watched anxiously, fists clenched as she did. She looked over at Sokka, who made his way towards her after finishing his apple.

“You did the right thing, Katara. It was better to get it done with.” He assured, taking his hand before pecking her cheek.

“I know…but it still feels bad.” She let out a sigh, now leaning her head against his chest.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine. It’s Aang we’re talking about.”

Katara let out a low hum, her arms wrapped around Sokka as she nuzzled into his chest.

Sokka grinned down at her, pecking her cheek as his hands reached down to cup her buttocks.

She let out a sudden gasp at the contact, her face red as she looked up at him. “Sokka! Couldn’t you pick a better time for this?” She whispered, looking up at him.

“We just got done telling Aang, what could be a better time? Besides, I know you’ve been eager to do this ever since the ride here~” He smirked, his hands reaching up her robe, resting on her hips.

Katara bit her lip to muffle a moan, feeling his strong, skilled hands on her body. “C-Come on, Sokka. We shouldn’t be-“

“What’s he gonna do, Katara?~” He whispered in her ear, all the while his fingers began massaging her hips. He could hear her moan and whimper softly into the air, clearly trying to keep herself from being too loud. His mouth then traveled to her neck, kissing and nibbling on it lightly.

Katara shivered at the touch, her mouth starting to open as she softly moaned into the air. Her arms wrapped tightly around Sokka as she felt him pull her backwards towards one of the couches in the living room.

“Sokka~” She moaned out, watching him sit down on the couch, with her moving to sit on his lap, all the while he continued to playfully bite her neck. They were situated in front of a rather large window, looking over the entire city, the sunlight hitting them as they kept going at it.

“Katara~” Sokka’s hands reached up to quickly undo Katara’s outfit, tossing her robe, her pants, and her underwear on the ground, leaving the young woman completely naked.

He pulled away from her neck, looking down at the other’s toned, nude form in front of him. His hands just rest on her hips, now just taking in the sight of the other as she sat on his lap.

“Beautiful~” He remarked, noticing how flushed the other’s face was when he said it.

“Come on now, Sokka. Let’s just do this before Aang gets out here?”

“Why the secrecy, huh? He’s seen us like this a hundred times. One more isn’t gonna kill him.”

“But in those last ‘hundred times’, he still considered me his girlfriend.” She retorted.

Sokka just shrugged, “This was a long time coming, Katara. Are you saying you wanna stop this now?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying, Sokka. I’m just trying to be sensitive to his feelings.” She said firmly, only earning a jarring look from Sokka.

“…Sis, we’ve fucked in the same room as him with him knowing. What’s the difference now other than you being honest here?”

Katara opened her mouth, about to reply with something, but she was unable to come up with anything. There was nothing she could counter with. He was exactly right. It wasn’t like she had some moral high ground in this situation, she was fucking her brother for spirits’ sake.

“Look, if you really don’t want to, we can stop. Don’t wanna force you.” Sokka assured, hands still caressing her thighs as he looked into her eyes.

“I…I-I do want to keep going. I really do.” She confessed, a blush still on her face.

“You sure?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes Sokka, I’m sure. You’re right, we’ve certainly passed trying to be sensitive of Aang’s feelings.” She whispered with a slight grin on her face.

“Plus, I’ve been dying for you to fuck me since we left Ba Sing Se~” Katara licked her lips with a chuckle, her own hands reaching down to disrobe her brother that was below her.

“Heh, I knew it~” Sokka smirked, letting her strip him, his hardness growing in his pants as she did.

Soon enough, he was just as naked as her, his clothes strewn about the floor along with Katara’s. She stared unashamedly at his bare chest, feeling his hardness rub against her sex.

“Fuck, Sokka, I’m so ready~” She whispered, starting to lift herself up, reaching down to line him up with her entrance.

“Hold up, sis, I don’t wanna go just yet.” He smirked, holding a hand up.

“What? After all you said earlier you wanna-“

“I wanna wait until he comes out. I _want_ him to see us~” He let out a soft chuckle, looking into the other’s eyes, noticing her flushed cheeks as he did.

“Come on, Katara, you know it makes it more exciting~” He grinned knowingly, his hands now sliding up her body before stopping at her breasts. His thumbs began massaging her nipples, eliciting moan after moan from the water bender.

“P-Please, Sokka…” She trailed off, biting her finger to try and muffle herself. She kept grinding against his member, her arousal dripping onto it as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

“Come on, Katara, lemme hear you~” He almost begged, pulling one of his hands away before wrapping his lips around her nipple.

This was enough to make the young woman howl in pleasure, the feeling of his wet, warm muscle on her chest made her cry out in pleasure, nails starting to dig into his flesh as she kept grinding against him faster.

Sokka hummed against her flesh, his tongue circling and caressing the hardening nub in his mouth, occasionally sucking on it lightly as he did. His member throbbed with arousal as he occasionally arched against her, resisting the urge to shove himself into her. He wanted to make sure that Katara understood what she was getting into. Not that he didn’t trust her decision, but he knew this was the best way to cement that her and Aang aren’t together anymore.

The sound of a door opening got their attention, they turned to the bedroom door to see Aang coming out. He looked distraught, but he didn’t seem too fazed by what he just walked in to.

Katara tensed up, feeling his eyes on her as she sat naked in Sokka’s lap. She then saw him look away, heading to the kitchen and humming to himself.

“…Keep going, don’t let me stop you.” He assured, opening up a cupboard to grab some food for himself.

Sokka couldn’t help but smirk as he heard the all clear from him, pulling his face from her chest. He reached down to grip Katara’s hips, lifting her up slightly, making the young woman gasp in surprise. He lined himself up with her sex before slowly pushing himself inside her.

Both of them cried out in pleasure, feeling each other together once more. Sokka wasted no time as he began thrusting inside Katara, relishing in the other’s moans as he did.

Katara opened her mouth, moan after moan leaving her as she bounced in time with her brother’s thrusts, all the while catching Aang milling about the room, clearly trying his best to not look at them as they did it. And yet, he never left the room.

“Mmm~ Katara, you feel so good!~” Sokka cried out, looking into the other’s eyes as he said that, all the while he kept thrusting inside her.

Katara gasped softly as she heard Sokka suddenly cry out. She looked down at him, a worried look on her face. However, as soon as she saw that confident smile, she understood what it was he was wanting.

“S-So do you, Sokka!~ Your cock feels so good inside me~” She moaned out, her heart racing as she said it. She knew that Aang could hear both of them. At that point, however, she didn’t care. She didn’t have to be concerned about him anymore, and he clearly wasn’t going to tell them to stop. They might as well have some fun with it.

“Fuck, my little sister feels so good~” Sokka added with a slight chuckle, her eyes still on Katara’s as he felt her bouncing along with him. Her hands now rested on his bare chest, propping herself up as she kept bouncing faster and faster.

“Ohhh~ it feels so good riding my big brother like this! You have the best cock in the world!~” Katara couldn’t help but smile as she said that, looking down at the other as she did.

Meanwhile, Aang was sitting down in front of one of the tables, drinking some tea that he made earlier. It didn’t exactly taste the best, but it did help to take his mind off of what was happening a few feet away from him. It didn’t help much.

Sokka couldn’t help but chuckle, as well, reaching up to pull Katara in for a deep, heated kiss. Their tongues circled and wrapped around each other. They pulled each other closer as they picked up the pace with their love making.

Katara moaned into the older sibling’s mouth, feeling him thrust his length harder and quicker. Her eyes opened as she looked down at the other’s body, she could feel and see sweat running down his form as she did. Her own body was perspiring as well as she kept slamming her hips in time with him. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her heart racing as well.

“S-Sokka! I’m so close!~” Katara cried out as she pulled away from his lips, gasping hotly for air. Her grip on the other tightened as she hunched over him.

“Mmm!~ M-Me too! I’m so close, Katara! I’m gonna knock you up!”

Katara’s eyes widened as she heard that, her heart skipping a beat as she looked down at him surprised.

Sokka realized what he said, looking back at Katara after he did. He had no idea why that came to mind, but it felt so natural. He grew worried now that he made it weird.

“…Do it, Sokka! I want you to get me pregnant! Give me some Water Tribe kids~” She returned with a grin.

Sokka smiled in relief, going back to pounding inside Katara faster and faster until finally his climax hit him, making him cry out in ecstasy.

Katara could feel his load shoot inside her, making her orgasm as well, her sex tight around his as it tried to milk his cock. She collapsed on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his body as she could feel him throb more and more of his load into it.

Sokka let out a pleasured groan, clutching Katara close as he finished inside her. Maybe it was the thrill of actually getting her pregnant that made it all the more exciting. Or perhaps it was that they were now officially together that sent him over the edge. Regardless, it felt so fucking good to be intimate with her.

He glanced over at Aang, who was now standing on the balcony. He was looking down at the city, resting against the railing. He couldn’t see Aang’s face, but he couldn’t imagine it was too happy. Not that it mattered.

Katara was gasping softly for air, feeling Sokka’s hands caressing her back, all the while she could feel his semen inside her, dripping out of her womanhood and on his cock. She started to lift herself off.

Sokka stopped her, however, picking her up with ease as he got off the couch, his cock still inside her.

“Hey Aang, does this place have a bathhouse?” He asked, looking toward the Avatar out on the balcony.

He was unresponsive for a second, but then turned around to look at them, face still neutral. He walked past them as he stepped inside and towards one of the doors, “Yeah, it’s in the room over here.” He then opened to reveal a bathroom, which Sokka carried Katara inside. This was definitely far different than the bathhouse in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka turned toward the shower in the corner of the room, taking a step inside it as he did.

“You just gotta turn the knobs here to turn the water on. This is hot water, and this is cold.” Aang instructed, pointing to each corresponding knob.

“Right. Thanks.” Sokka looked over at him with a grin, starting to set Katara down on the floor in front of the showerhead. He pulled out of her as well, letting Katara lean against him as he did. Meanwhile, Aang left the room, closing the door behind him as he did.

He didn’t want to get in the way of love, so he let it flourish.

Once Sokka got the hang of this shower, he let the warm water run down his and Katara’s bodies, both enveloping each other.

Katara could feel Sokka’s load drip out of her, thanks in part to her bending of course. She rest his head against his chest, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, Sokka.” She said, swaying softly with him.

“I love you too, Katara.” He returned, hands lightly caressing her back as they stood together.

“And thank you.” He added, making the other look up at him in confusion.

“For what?” She asked, slightly confused.

“For finally ending it with Aang. Now I can feel like you’re really mine~” He chuckled, giving her butt a quick grope, making her giggle as well.

She let out a content sigh, hands resting on his back as she held him close. “Yeah, it feels good.”

Katara then tilted her head up at him, a cheeky grin on her face as she did.

The older sibling gave a hum as he noticed it, “What is it?” He asked.

“About earlier, what you said~”

“What I-“ It hit him what she was referring to, “I-I really don’t know where that came from, Katara. I just kinda felt the need to say it. I didn’t mean anything by-“

“But what if _I_ did?~” She teased, leaning up to his face, forehead resting against his as she looked into his eyes. She could see just hoe flustered and surprised that made Sokka.

“…I mean…we’re still pretty young, you know.”

“Well duh, I’m just talking like…in the future. Would you wanna…have kids?”

Sokka found himself shut up, just staring at Katara, an uncertain look on his face as he tried to think of how to respond to this. It wasn’t like he didn’t, but he was still a young man.

“…I would. But like, not now, obviously.”

“Oh, absolutely, not right now.” Katara quickly assured him with a chuckle, leaning up to peck his lips to assure him that it was okay.

He smiled as he embraced her tighter, his chin resting on her shoulder as the warm water kept running down their bodies.

“You’re amazing, Katara.”

“So are you, Sokka.”

The two of them continued to take their shower together, kissing and cleaning and embracing each other as they did, content and happy to finally be officially together, without anything to hold them back.

* * *

It had been a few days since Katara and Sokka’s arrival, and the two were not shy at all about expressing their love. Just like before, Aang would walk in on the two of them going at it more often than he would like. He did his best to be casual about it, especially since him and Katara weren’t together anymore. He tried to act unfazed about it, let Katara and Sokka have their love, but it proved difficult for the young Avatar. Especially since they kept having sex in the penthouse. Sokka referred to ‘water tribe libido’ for why they went at it so feverishly. It also didn’t help that they were extremely vocal about it. Even if Aang went to another room, he could hear Katara begging for Sokka to fuck her at the top of her lungs.

Despite all this, however, Aang found solace in his work to help improve and renovate the city. It often took his mind off how upset he was about Katara. He just kept telling him that it meant love would prosper.

Sokka and Katara would typically go out together in town, see the sites, marvel at all the renovations Aang was overseeing. They even heard talk about there being ways to talk to people in other nations instantly without the need for carrier birds. It sounded too good to be true.

One night, however, Katara was by herself in the penthouse, Aang was at work, and Sokka said he had some business to take care of. If she knew her brother/boyfriend, he was definitely trying out the cuisine of the town. He could do what he wanted, but tonight felt special to her, and she didn’t know why. They didn’t have anything to worry about with anyone walking on them besides Aang, they could just be together. Nonetheless, she found herself sitting on the balcony, looking over the twilit town below.

The door opened, which got her attention, she saw Sokka enter the living room, making her smile in relief.

“Sokka! Where’ve you been?” She asked, stepping inside the room, watching Sokka enter with a bag in his hand. She couldn’t help but glance at it. “What’s in the bag?” She asked curiously, looking up at Sokka’s face, seeing how red and flushed it was.

“Well, it’s uh…it’s kind of dumb really, but uh…Katara, I gotta ask you something.” Sokka set the bag down on the table, letting out a soft sigh as he did.

“What is it?” Katara asked, slightly concerned from how uncertain Sokka looked now.

She watched as he reached into the bag, pulling something out that was balled in his hand. She could see just how worried and flustered this was all making him. This must be a big question.

Sokka took a deep breath, unclenching his hand and glancing down at what he was holding. He then started walking towards Katara, quickly bringing his hands around her neck quickly before pulling away, stepping back to look at her.

Katara froze up as she felt Sokka wrap something around her neck, she brought her hand up to it, it felt like a necklace, but no stone on it.

It took her a few seconds to process what had just happened, her eyes widened in realization as she touched the fabric around her neck. There was no mistaking it.

She shot her head up at Sokka, mouth agape as she rest a hand on the necklace he put around her neck.

“S-Sokka…you…”

“I know it’s not the real thing, and it’s still a bit before we can try and make it official, but I guess I wanted to feel more like an actual couple. I know it’s pretty early to decide too, but I just figured maybe it could still be-“

He felt Katara wrap her arms around him, embracing the young man as he stood there. Her face was buried in his chest as he looked down at her, concerned.

“…Katara?”

She rubbed her face against him, up and down. She then took a deep breath before pulling away, looking into his eyes, her own slightly teary.

“Yes…yes, Sokka, I will.” She said confidently, a smile on her face as she wiped her face against his chest once more.

Sokka’s mouth stretched out into a smile once as well, pulling Katara in for a kiss to commemorate themselves. Their hearts raced as the facts were sitting in on what they agreed to. It certainly felt sudden, but they knew they meant it from the bottom of their hearts. They wanted to devote themselves to each other, for the rest of their lives. And that necklace would prove that to everyone.

The two lovers held each other close, humming as their lips pressed against each other, the thrill of the decision further igniting their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commission from me, feel free to message me or DM me on my twitter https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
